Dark Vengeance
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: On his quest for revenge, Maxi resumes his journey in search of Soul Edge and the demon responsible for the deaths of his comrades. Along his travels he reunites with Kilik and Xianghua, but what happens when they meet a tribe of Renegade Amazons seeking their own form of revenge? Will this lust for vengeance lead to a path of bloodshed and destruction? [Chapter 6 is up!]
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters. It all belongs to Namco.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Reunited**

 **~Harbor of Souls~ (Indian Port) 1591 A.D.**

On a cliff overlooking the east sea, a little way out from the city stands a grave marker made from what appears to be the fragments of a Ryukyu ship. In front of it lies a container of Ryukyu wine.

A man in his late twenties also stood in front of the grave. He carried a pair of nunchaku and wore an slightly open white vest with white pants and black boots. His jet black hair was sleeked down to perfection while a thick, curled lock of hair framed the right side of his face. He was very handsome with his strong, exotic features and dark chestnut eyes. His body was in pretty good shape too, built and well toned. This man was known across the seas as Maxi.

Sleeping beneath this unknown grave were Maxi's fallen comrades and loyal crew, whom he sailed the seas with for many years. Now they were gone. His only remaining family had left him forever.

It was four years ago here, at a trading port in India, that his crew was slain by a grotesque group of lizard like creatures and that damned axe wielding golem. Maxi had come to the trading port to pay his respects to his friends and renew his vow to avenge them. This place could also be considered the turning point in Maxi's life, as this event began his lust and thirst for revenge.

The Ryukyu pirate kneeled in front of the grave as flashbacks of that twisted day began to fill his memory. He could remember seeing the bodies of his crew lying lifeless across the port in pools of blood along with the terrified screams of fear and helplessness that rang throughout the winds. What pained him the most was knowing there was nothing he could do to bring them back. Maxi hadn't quite been himself since that tragic day. He was very much alone now. Along his journey he had met two brave warriors who managed to bring a little sunshine into the storm which was his life, but he didn't know where they were now. The only thing keeping him alive at this point was his hunger for vengeance.

As he stood up overlooking the grave he could feel a fire, a rage burning within him greater than before. There was no way he would let this monster get away with this act of butchery no matter what the cost! A somber but serious expression etched onto his face, the pirate turned to look over his shoulder at the grave once more before making his departure.

"Kyam...I will avenge you and everyone else who lost their lives at the hands of that freak! I promise. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself!" Renewing his promise to his fallen comrades, Maxi felt more determined than ever to accomplish his mission and this time he'd make sure to get the job done.

Heading back into the bustling city, the handsome young pirate was on his way to meet a friend at the Tavern to discuss arrangements regarding staying onboard his ship when he heard two familiar voices calling out to him from the busy crowd. He'd turned around to see a short young Asian girl who appeared to be no more than about twenty years old. She had cropped, dark brown hair with two locks she kept decorated with Chinese adornments and soft brown eyes. She was dressed in a lavender, light blue and white crop top with a matching jacket and shorts outlined in blue and lavender trim, knee high socks with blue ribbons and oriental styled shoes. She also wielded a Jian sword.

With her there was a young Asian man with short brown hair wearing fine, dark navy blue robes embroidered with gold stitching and dark brown boots. There was a jade green crystal attached to a thick string hanging around his neck. He looked to be a few years older than the girl and carried a red Bo staff with him. He also had a scar under his left eye. The two figures walked in Maxi's direction excited at the chance to reunite with their best friend.

"Well well, long time no see," Maxi chuckled.

Immediately old memories came flooding back to Maxi as he stood face to face with his old traveling companions. Four years had passed since the group seen each other and traveled together on their quest for Soul Edge. The three warriors had previously defeated the Azure Knight and the demonic blade together before being separated. The duo believed Maxi to have been killed in his final fight with the golem that slaughtered his crew since they had not seen him for some time, so they were surprised to behold him.

"I can't believe it's really you!" The young woman said practically leaping into Maxi's arms with excitement.

"Heh. It's good to see you too, kiddo."

"You mean to tell me that you've been alive this whole time?" The man next to her asked bewildered and astonished.

"Of course I have, Kilik. You didn't think I would be killed off that easily did ya?"

"No, but the last time we were all together you weren't exactly in the best of shape."

"Well, I'm in the best shape of my life now thanks to a medicine man from a secluded village who saved me. You guys don't have to worry much about me this time around."

"Glad to hear it," Kilik smiled before pulling Maxi into a headlock and ruffling his smooth jet black hair. "Aww man, you messed up my hair." Maxi laughed before pushing Kilik away and fixing his hair into its signature style neatly again.

"So, where were you headed in such a rush?" the girl asked glancing around as they walked, taking in the sights of the city around her.

"I was actually on my way over to the Tavern to meet an old friend of mine. Hopefully he'll allow me some time on his ship and agree to take me West. I have some business to resolve."

"Mind if we join you? There's something important Xianghua and I need to tell you. Not to mention we could also use a good rest and perhaps some food too."

"Sure," Maxi smiled. "It'll be just like old times."

* * *

The trio arrived at the Tavern taking a table for three near the back of the room. The Tavern was relatively busy, filled with people from all across the globe. Foreigners, travelers, vacationers and townsfolk all sharing cheerful laughs over ale and good food. Most were conversing about the women they had slept with, their expeditions or tales of rumors circulating the town. Others were probably too drunk to even remember their own names.

It was an energetic environment with a outgoing and boisterous crowd. Kilik and Xianghua weren't quite use to this, but the setting didn't seem to bother Maxi at all. In fact, he found himself interacting with a few of the men and women there every now and then. He was even able to locate his friend in all the madness. He then found his way back to his seat and turned his gaze towards his friends realizing they were sort of rattled by their present surroundings. He'd hoped however, that the good news he just received would change that.

What's the matter guys? You should be enjoying yourselves. Instead, you both look like you just found out Soul Edge was resurrected.

Xianghua glanced around the room then propped her chin in the palm of her hand. "Can we just get some food?"

"Someone's grumpy...alright, fine." Maxi then called for a pretty female bartender. She was average height and pale with mid-length copper hair and large dark green eyes. She wore the usual bartending attire and was also rather endowed to say the least. Maxi noticed this, his lips forming a smirk as his dark eyes roamed over her "features."

"Yes?" Her voice was silvery and pleasant.

"Would you be a dear and bring my friends and I some lunch and drinks? Three of the specials, two ales and an apple cider for the lady."

"Coming right up," the woman smiled politely.

"Now that should loosen you two up a bit," the pirate chuckled.

While the woman was back at the bar retrieving their order, Xianghua couldn't help but notice the look that woman carried in her eyes. Something about her just seemed to rub the young warrior the wrong way and her irritated face gave a clear indication of that.

Kilik fixed his gaze on her and raised a brow. "You okay?"

"I don't like that girl."

"Why?"

"She's seems a little too nice. I bet she's up to something."

"Xianghua, you can't be serious. We just met her two seconds ago and she hasn't done a thing."

Maxi shook his head and chuckled a bit. It was so obvious why Xianghua wasn't too happy right now, but Kilik was too naïve to see it. "You really have a lot to learn about women my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Kilik raised a brow.

"You'll find out in due time, buddy."

After a good twenty minutes or so, the woman returned with the trio's order. "Three specials, two ales and an apple cider. Hope you enjoy!" The woman looked at Kilik for a second before giving him a wink and walking away. A light blush crept upon his face as he stared at the retreating woman in an awkward silence. Xianghua rolled her eyes and Maxi just laughed. It was always funny to watch Kilik's reactions when it came to beautiful women hitting on him.

"Well, now I see why you got more food and ale than I did."

Kilik smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Xianghua began eating, staying quiet about the situation which prompted Maxi to whisper something into Kilik's ear. Kilik then gave Maxi a weird look, but the pirate insisted that he go along with the plan. The monk hesitated but decided to trust his friend's idea anyway.

"So um...how's your food Xianghua?"

The Chinese girl replied with a very simple "It's fine," before sipping the apple cider from her mug. Maxi motioned for him to keep going not allowing him to give up that easily.

"Uh...I like your new outfit. It suits you well."

That was a little bit better wasn't it?

Xianghua brought her head up to meet Kilik's gaze. His eyes were filled with warmth while his cheeks were stained with a dark crimson blush.

"Thanks. You do mean that right?" Although she tried to hide it, her eyes held a glimmer of happiness in them. Kilik had complimented her instead of that annoying bartender lady from earlier.

"Of course I do."

Maxi grinned as he casually sipped away the ale in his mug. He didn't say much, but gave Kilik a simple thumbs up. It wasn't quite what he would have said but at least the two were talking again.

"Ahhh! Now that was refreshing! Are you two almost finished yet?"

"Just about. What's next?" Kilik asked.

"Well," Maxi began, "I have good news my friends. We will be officially sailing outta here within the next hour!" I was able to work things out with my friend so he's going to allow us to stay with him and his crew for a while. I even convinced him to take us West and we're leaving later on tonight."

"That is good news. I guess we should get going then."

* * *

The trio gathered their respective belongings before heading outside the Tavern. The sun was now beginning to set behind the still waters of the seaport, displaying a beautiful mixture of yellow and orange across the clear sky. Kilik and Xianghua followed Maxi over to where a man and a large vessel awaited them. It was a good thing Maxi was associated with many people from many different walks of life, otherwise they'd be walking to their next destination.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind."

"After forking over all that money? What kind of dumbass do you take me for?" Maxi laughed.

"It's best we not go there," the man joked.

"Arman, these are my companions Kilik and Xianghua. They're the ones I was telling you about earlier back at the Tavern. Guys, this is Arman. He's a merchant and an old friend of mine from when we were teenagers. His father and my father use to do business together."

Arman was about three years younger than Maxi with long, curly dark hair, ice blue eyes and a scruffy black beard. He wore merchant's garments and was rugged and very handsome.

"Nice to meet you," the duo greeted politely.

"Likewise. Maxi's told me a lot about you two. Why don't you all follow me and I'll show you each where you'll be staying."

The man now known as Arman lead each member of the trio to their assigned room. Kilik and Xianghua's rooms were across from each other while Maxi's room was near the back of the ship.

"I hope the rooms are to your likings. I rearranged them to accommodate your needs."

Maxi walked over with his usual grin and clapped Arman on the shoulder. "Thanks buddy. You're definitely a life saver!"

"Anytime, but promise me you won't start drinking and acting like a bumbling fool."

"Okay, okay. I'll try not to drink...much."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't get into any mischief," Xianghua assured.

"Great! I'll meet you guys later for dinner. I have to go make sure my crew has all the shipments on board so that we can leave. Feel free to make yourselves at home. I'll see ya in a little while." With that said Arman made his departure leaving the trio to themselves.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be posting chapter two soon so keep an eye out.

Please R&R.


	2. A Journey Begins

**I would like to thank all of those who read the first chapter and a special thank you to soulspark for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -A Journey Begins**

 **~Somewhere on the Arabian Sea~**

As the ship began to sail, the beautiful array of orange and yellow that illuminated the skies was slowly being substituted with twinkling stars and a full moon that projected over the crystal clear waters of the rocky Arabian Sea. Arman emerged from his quarters to relax and join the rest of the group out on the deck for dinner, but his favorite thing to do after a long day was watching the sunset scenery as he always did when they had enough free time. It was certainly a pleasant way to end the tiresome and stressful events of a long day.

Everyone on board seemed to be getting alone quite well for having just met each other less than a few hours ago. The two groups dined together peacefully, laughing and sharing tales of their adventures and superstitions they had been told with each story being interesting and unique in it's own way.

"Who's up for a song?" One of the crewman asked as he pulled out a musical instrument. The crew assembled together near the open fire, singing and dancing merrily to the tune escaping through the lutes, viols, drums and bagpipes.

From time to time, Maxi would notice the way Xianghua looked at Kilik or playfully teased and caressed him and of course Kilik was completely clueless and hadn't caught on to her "fondness" of him, but he could tell that the pair had a stronger bond and were definitely closer now. Perhaps they would actually become an item one day.

He then turned his attention back to the musical show before him discovering that Arman had left. "Where's Arman?"

One of the crewman let out a chuckle and answered "Ah, he's probably back in his quarters messing around with some old documents or doing research on something."

"That figures," Maxi replied. "I'll be right back."

Maxi decided to pay a quick visit to Arman's chambers. It wasn't like him to disappear without a word, something must have been bothering him.

"I figured I'd find you in here somewhere," his rough voice pierced through the silence. Just as the crewmate stated before, Arman was in the captain's quarters apparently hard at work overlooking the various files on his desk.

Arman peered back, a light smile upon his face. "Ah, Maxi. I'm surprised you're not lying unconscious in a pool of alcohol," he teased.

Maxi gave a short laugh. "Come on now, I don't drink that much...do I?"

"More than you realize, pal," Arman replied now turning around in his chair to face him.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if there were more babes on board."

"You can have all the women you want once we reach our next destination. Until then you're gonna suffer like the rest of us."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what the hell are you doing all closed off in here anyways? You're missing out on one hell of a party."

Arman licked his finger as he carefully sifted through the thick stack of papers that were piled up on his desk. Most of them looked to be old maps, letters or documents that were torn or either splattered with unidentified stains. What the hell was he looking for?

"Just going over these documents and making sure that we stay on course. You don't wanna end up stranded on a deserted island somewhere, do ya?"

Maxi simply raised a brow. "Uh, no?"

"I thought so."

"What's this?" Maxi asked picking up a journal that was lying beside the stack of papers.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Arman stood up and quickly jerked the journal away from Maxi's grasp and placed it in a drawer before realizing what he'd just done. A long, deep audible breath emitted from his lips as he took a seat in his chair, sinking into it. "I- I'm sorry, Maxi. I don't know what came over me. I've just been a bit stressed out lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I think I might actually turn in a bit early tonight. That seafood gumbo you made has got my stomach flipping out," he teased. "Just the _idea_ of you cooking a meal is priceless!"

"Hey, it ain't my fault your stomach's a bitch. If anything it was all that ale you ingested back at the Tavern. You sure can throw them back, which is pretty surprising for a man with a sensitive ass stomach," Maxi grinned.

"Be that as it may, my sensitive ass stomach and I forbid you from ever cooking anything again."

Maxi grinned again and walked back towards the door. "Whatever, you asshole. I guess I'll head to bed as well. Oh, and by the way, I hope you shit your guts out."

Arman laughed and shook his head. "Well goodnight to you too."

* * *

The scorching day star set fire to the sky once more, radiating it's warm glow among the seas. It had been a little over a month since the group set off on their sea journey, but they soon learned that they were on route to dock at a port in a Mediterranean city, which excited much of the crew.

Back in his room, Maxi was dreaming, or rather experiencing a horrifying nightmare centered around his fallen crewmates. Scenes and images of disfigured bodies, bloody faces and agonizing screams filled his head once again. Having endured all he could take, Maxi quickly sat up to find himself in a pool of cold sweat, gasping for air. There seemed to be no cure for these never-ending nightmares and as a result they always left the poor pirate fighting against a booming headache. However that could easily be due to his poor choice of drinking the previous night away.

"It was another dream..." He let out a couple more deep breaths before allowing himself to resume sleeping, or at least attempt to. Suddenly there was a soft tapping at his door.

"Maxi..." the voice called out with sort of a sing song tune behind it. Immediately he knew the voice belonged to Xianghua. "Time to get up. You're going to miss breakfast if you don't." She then let herself in only to discover the shirtless, hung-over pirate still tucked away underneath his covers. There were bottles of some sort of unknown alcohol lying on the floor along with Maxi's boots and the vest he was wearing.

"Wake up!" She spoke a bit louder being sure to assert herself.

"Ugh! Stop yelling so loudly, Xianghua. Your voice sounds like a raging bull!"

"I'm not. You're just experiencing a huge hang-over which makes even the slightest sounds seem louder than they are. You know these things wouldn't happen if you would lay off it sometimes."

"Well forgive me for wanting to have a drink every once in a while. After all we've been through we're entitled to kick back and relax for a little while, don't you think?"

"Drinking yourself into a stupor is not exactly what I would call "relaxing" Maxi."

"Whatever," was the simple reply.

"We're also going to be docking soon, so get it together."

With that said, Xianghua left Maxi's quarters to go tend to something else. A sigh escaped from the pirate's mouth as he thought about the journey ahead of him. Xianghua was right, after they docked, he wouldn't have time for such things. He had to remain focused on his mission and he wouldn't rest until he finally got justice for his comrades.

 _How exactly am I going to find this freak? Even if I am on the right track, he could be anywhere!_

At this moment he had no clues to go on other than a rumor he'd heard back at the Tavern. There was a rumor going around about a giant axe-wielding monster attacking a city in Europe. Random villages and civilians seemed to be the targets of the monster's attacks. With any luck, Maxi would be able to find more clues there and finally track down that demon and put an end to his reign of terror.

Pulling himself together now, Maxi dressed himself and fixed his hair back into it's signature style before exiting his chambers. He made his way to the outer deck of the ship to find Kilik and Xianghua sparring with each other. He stood by the ship's railing and silently watched the pair, studying their moves and technique closely.

"You ready Xianghua?"

"As always, but just know that I won't be holding back on you."

"Fine with me." Kilik firmly gripped Kali-Yuga with his hands before taking a swing at Xianghua's torso, causing the young warrior to leap back and counter with an attack of her own. Her attack was blocked with ease as Kilik swiftly swung Kali-Yuga across the floor, aiming at Xianghua's feet. She quickly jumped up to avoid being swept off her feet before instantly thrusting her sword towards Kilik and once more he dodged the attack before landing one of his own, causing her to draw back and regain her stance. He was about to unleash one more attack when suddenly Xianghua forced her foot into the ground, releasing a powerful but violent tremor beneath their feet resulting in Kilik's balance being thrown off.

"WHAT THE-"

"HAAAAA!" Xianghua grabbed Kilik by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder and to the floor, but it didn't end there, she then proceeded to strike him with a series of sweeps and acrobatic maneuvers, some which Kilik had never seen before. He bounced back and hopped to his feet once again, quickly recovering from the series of attacks.

"Impressive moves!" He pointed out before crouching down into one of his stances. Just as he was about to fire back with a series of his own attacks a light round of applause sounded and a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," the voice stated

Kilik and Xianghua both turned around to spot Maxi looking on.

"Hey Maxi! It's about time you got up. Have a good sleep?"

"Not exactly, Kilik. In fact, I don't even think I managed to get any sleep at all."

Xianghua walked over towards the railing and crossed her arms, looking to the pirate curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's...just a lot on my mind is all. Nothing I can't handle though. I mean, we've been in all kinds of ridiculous situations before, right?"

Something like a nervous laughter oozed from Kilik's mouth as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Speaking of which, there's something important we need to inform you of. Actually we should have said something about this weeks ago, but..."

"...Soul Edge has regenerated itself once again," Xianghua finished.

Immediately a glowering expression ran across Maxi's face, he had already half expected his companions to mention something regarding Soul Edge so it wasn't much of a surprise to him when they finally did. Some things never change. Although he would never say it out loud, Maxi was actually a bit happy to hear this. Maybe now he would stand a chance against that freak show!

Kilik raised a brow when his friend didn't seem moved. "You...don't look surprised."

"Maybe four years ago that announcement would have been a shocker, but nothing amazes me anymore. Looks like we're going to be traveling together once more," he replied, a slight grin now plastered on his face.

"Hey look!" Xianghua pointed. The sights of the city suddenly came into view as the trio stood silently, taking in it's beauty. "It's so beautiful!"

Kilik and Maxi gave each other a look and shook their heads. "Oh brother," were the only two words to leave their mouths. Whenever Xianghua fell in love with the beauty of a city during their travels, there was always a good chance that she would want to go shopping or explore every square inch of it. Arman surfaced and joined the trio out on the deck as the ship pulled into the port.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yep," Maxi agreed. "But I can't wait to meet some real beauties. I've heard the women here are quite the catch."

Kilik and Arman laughed while Xianghua just shook her head. "You're hopeless."

Some things never change.

* * *

Alright, chapter 2 is finished. Now I can finally move on to the more action packed segments and all that fun stuff! Hopefully you guys found this enjoyable to read anyways. Until next time :)


	3. The Palace of Games

**Guess who's back? :D Once again I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Palace of Games**

 **~Persia~**

"Here we are mates. The beautiful country of Persia." Arman announced docking the ship into the port of the new city. After being at sea for the past couple of weeks or so it was the best news the crew had heard in a while, especially Maxi. Now that their journey was in full swing, he hoped he would encounter Astaroth or at least acquire some information concerning him. "It feels so good to be back on the land. I was beginning to think we would be at sea forever." Xianghua smiled and hopped off the ship, admiring the town from afar. Arman walked up and simply stared down at the young woman and pat the top of her head, slightly disheveling her soft, brown strands. "Come on, I'm one of the best sea captains in the world. I wouldn't be near a ship if I didn't know where I was going." He then made sure to appoint a few of his men to stay behind and unload the ship's contents before heading into the lively city. Although it was cramped with tons of sweaty vendors, townspeople and merchants, the town was breathtakingly beautiful and alluring.

Xianghua squealed with excitement "Wow! It's so beautiful here!"

"Yeah, and the babes ain't too bad either," Maxi smirked as he ogled a group of dancers performing across the street.

The warriors found themselves in the middle of the market place, intrigued by the display of weaponry, clothing, and goods. Xianghua was especially excited to browse through some of the shops. The exotic clothing and jewelry were appealing and tempting, almost calling out to her. What she wouldn't do to have this collection of assortments for herself.

"These are all so gorgeous! I wish I could get it all!"

"And so it begins," Maxi said teasing her a bit. In return Xianghua frowned and jabbed the pirate in the side, earning an "Ow" and a death glare from him and amused chuckles from Kilik and Arman. The group kept weeding their way through the crowded streets admiring the open air markets and various street talents until Xianghua abruptly stopped after she came across a beautiful necklace encrusted with rubies and diamonds. Her eyes practically twinkled in delight as she picked it up and turned to the vendor.

"How much are you wanting for this?" She asked politely.

"three hundred dinar," the man responded.

"Xianghua?" Kilik turned around to discover the girl discussing the necklace. "Looks like someone's been holding out on us," Maxi told him with a grin.

Xianghua searched the hip pack at her side and pulled out the money handing it over.

"Thank you. Please enjoy your purchase and come again," the man said with a smile.

Maxi shook his head amusingly and gave her a stare as they left the market."You just couldn't wait to get your hands on something sparkly could you? Where did you even get the money for that?" He raised a brow curiously as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Well," Xianghua started, "the money was an early birthday gift from Arman who so graciously thought enough of me to bestow me with a nice gift. It would be nice if my friends would do something nice for me once in a while."

Maxi pulled Xianghua into a shoulder hug, "Aww, I tell you what Xiang, we'll do something special for you before the week is over. How's that sound?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Hmm... alright, but no funny stuff."

Arman smiled taking note of her new necklace. "I see you've found something to your liking. Very good."

"Thanks again for the gift, Arman. It was very nice of you." She smiled.

"Anytime," the merchant chuckled. "I'm going to take off and go stock up on more food and supplies for the ship. I should be back before sunset. I'll meet you guys back at the port by then."

"Good idea. We'll find something to do in the meantime," Kilik replied.

A little ways from the market a group of people, locals and travelers alike gathered together around two twin gentlemen dressed in fancy attire in front of a tall beige building. They too were also dressed in fancy attire and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. The men both faced the crowd before one of them began to speak loudly above the noise. Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua walked up and quietly observed the crowd quizzically from a distance.

"Welcome all to the grand re-opening of our most popular attraction. Thank you all for being here and for being so patient with us during this time."

The other man began to speak saying, "My brother and I appreciate your gratitude and commitment to our business. Today we are happy to bring you our new and improved establishment."

"Welcome to the Palace of Games!" The men announced enthusiastically. The crowd went insane with deafening cheers and applause.

"What a crowd! I wonder what makes this place so special from other game houses," Kilik questioned a bit intrigued.

"The fact that it's the most popular gaming house in all of Persia. I'm surprised you all have never heard of the Palace of Games." A voice said from behind them. Just then a man dressed in merchant's attire came up beside the trio, a small grin stuck on his face as he examined the dozens of people flocking inside the building. His dark locks shadowed the left side of his face along with his piercing blue eyes. Thick smoke emitted from the cigar that was stuck between his lips.

"You know of this place?" The monk asked.

"Sure do. It's the most anticipated and talked about gaming house in the country. There's no doubt that even more people will be swarming into town before the week is up."

"Hmm, sounds like it could be fun. We could actually use some extra money for the rest of our travels. Maybe we could try our hand at a couple of games." Kilik thought aloud.

"You should," the man said simply as he then moved his attention to the Ryukyu pirate. "You know that's a sweet pair of nunchucks you've got there," he grinned again observing the nunchaku wrapped around Maxi's shoulder. "Ever think about selling them or better yet, wagering?"

Maxi couldn't help but to laugh, a bit humored and in disbelief at the man's sudden interest in his weapon. "My most prized possession? No thanks. These are priceless and hold a deeper meaning to me than any amount of money ever could. It's not even negotiable."

Hearing this, the man frowned, "I see. Very well then. It was a pleasure to have met such lovely travelers as yourselves. Enjoy your day." With that, the man disappeared into the crowd of people without another word.

"What was the deal with him?" Xianghua spoke in a low whisper watching the mysterious man now chatting with two unknown men in the crowd. Her pretty brown hues locked on to the man like magnets. An uncomfotable feeling settled inside her, she felt there was a decitful nature within him. There was no doubt that he was up to something.

"Beats me, but something tells me we better keep an eye out for anything suspicious," said Maxi.

All of a sudden the cries of a woman echoed over the wave of people as a man was seen blazing through the streets of the city. "Someone stop him!" She screamed frantically watching the criminal escape. Kilik caught glimspe of the suspect, chasing after him along with Xianghua and Maxi high tailing it behind him. The trio chased the culprit to an empty street not too far from the bazaar before catching him and taking back the woman's purse. Returning to the scene, the three found the woman and returned the purse, only now there was a new issue...

"What's wrong?" Kilik asked noticing Maxi's sudden frown. The sea captain patted his clothes and checked the belt he usually kept at his waist feeling around for something.

"Soryuju is missing! I must have misplaced it during the chase!"

"Maybe we should retrace our steps." Xianghua stated calmly.

Maxi shot his head up to see the merchant from a moment ago running up the stairs of the now newly named 'Palace of Games'. Now everything was starting to make sense; The sudden change in the man's demeanor, the two unknown men he was chatting with in the crowd, the woman's purse being snatched up; it was all a set up!

"Damn it!" Maxi chased after the man, dashing towards the entrance of the gaming house.

"Maxi!" Kilik and Xianghua quickly rushed after him but all three were stopped before the entrance.

"What's the deal?!" Maxi exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Are you on the list?" The bouncer asked.

"What list?"

"The list to get inside. What are your names?"

"Listen," Maxi told him. "I need to get in. I've had some property stolen and the person responsible is in there."

"Your name please? Otherwise it's one hundred dinar to enter."

"Here. Just take it." Maxi dropped the coins in the man's hand before rushing past him into the building. Kilik and Xianghua followed quickly behind him through the cherry red curtains and into the gaming house.

The main room of the game house was decorated with checkerboard floors and beautiful lighting fixtures along with a collection of fine tapestries hanging on the walls. Multiple gaming tables covered the room and a small table with a fancy pyramid of wine glasses all filled with wine stood in the center of the room. The aroma of the fresh, scented candles and incense made the room all the more pleasant, exhilarating the place. A red haired woman carrying a tray of drinks walked over to the entrance and issued each of them a glass before walking away to tend to the other gamers.

Just then the game house owners walked over and greeted them, wide smiles on their faces. "Welcome to our home. I'm Lucius and this is my brother Laius," the man stated pointing to his identical twin sibling. Physically the men were identical in every way; about average height, tanned skin, narrow faces with dark green eyes and plump noses. They also wore similar clothing which appeared to be made from the finest of silks and stitched to perfection. The only difference was the hair on their heads. Lucius kept his raven hair gelled back neatly while Laius wore his gelled up into a spiky tipped style. "Please enjoy the room and deny yourselves nothing. Stay all day if you like and remember: Luck never gives; it only lends." The pair bowed politely then abruptly walked away to other parts of the room.

"Let's find this dirtbag fast before he decides to wager my weapon," Maxi said to the duo.

Xianghua scanned the game house then suddenly spotted the merchant they were searching for. "Maxi, look," she said pointing towards the back of the room. Maxi followed her gaze to the man walking up a small staircase leading up to what must have been a more popular area of the gaming house. Downing the rest of his drink, the pirate quickly started for the room. "Come on, let's go," he whispered to the others. But before they could sneak to the back the twin brothers quickly stepped in front of them and halted them.

"Five hundred dinar if you wish to enter," Lucius said.

"It's our most illustrious gaming room. People come from all over Persia to play," Laius added.

Lucius's expression changed to a more serious one. "Be advised. Once you step inside that room, there is no house limit. Those who hesitate definitely can't afford the stakes." The twins passed a smirk to each other before once again going their separate ways in the gaming house.

Kilik turned around to face the others. "We need to get into that room and we need to come up with a plan."

Maxi was lost in thought for a moment while he surveyed the room. Noticing Xianghua's new necklace, Maxi came up with an instant idea. He would try his luck at one of the games. If he could wager something of value and win the game, he could use the money to get them into the more 'glorious' gaming room.

"Just take it," she told him handing over the jewelry.

Maxi smiled, "Follow me," he said before walking over to a gaming table. He offered the dealer the necklace and was given two dice and about three hundred dinars worth of gold coins; the necklace's initial price. The twins stood watching from the background, studying the group carefully. Maxi placed the money on the table and released a sigh before rolling the dice across the table. Unfortunately the results were not in their favor.

"It looks like the house wins." The dealer stated. A moment of silence passed before Maxi had realized what just happened. An angry Xianghua quickly dragged the pirate away from the table, slightly scolding him. "You lost my necklace and all that money on a single roll?! What were you thinking and what are we suppose to do now?"

Something wasn't right. Maxi could sense it. He thought for a second and came up with another solution, "One option. Extreme provocation.

Xianghua crossed her arms staring daggers at him. "You're going to get us kicked out."

No. If I can get the twins to wager on something, we may have our chance. We just have to crack`em first. Watch this." The pirate and his friends headed in the direction of the game house owners who were currently busy chatting it up with a few of their guests. "Well if it isn't the crooked game house owners themselves? I see the both of you have been making your fortunes off of your loaded dice. I guess that's what cowards do when they're afraid of the competition."

"Perhaps they aren't as good at games as they pretend to be," Kilik added with amusement in his voice.

"I want them thrown out now!" Laius told one of the bouncers.

"Or we play a game instead and if you win you can punish us double."

The man thought for a moment. "And... if I should lose?"

"You have to let us play one game at any table we wish. This is meant to be the ultimate gaming house. How can you refuse?" Maxi had them right were he wanted them.

"Very well," Laius agreed, "We'll flip a coin and let the gods decide your fate. The face of the goddess, you and your friends have the freedom of the gaming house; the face of the demon and you'll all be flogged." The trio shared skeptical glances as they watched the man flip the coin in the air then catch it in the palm of his hand. He opened his hand finally revealing the face of the goddess. Xianghua and Kilik shared high fives while Maxi gave an accomplished smile. Now he was one step closer to taking back his belongings. Laius scoffed and walked away, an expression of annoyance on his face.

Lucius applauded lightly as he approached the travelers. "Don't mind my brother. Hospitality isn't much of his strong suit and he's been quite irritable all day. Anyway, I will keep the end of my brother's bargain. You may play at any table you wish. One game."

"Let us up there." Maxi pointed to the well guarded room near the back of the game house.

"As you wish," Lucius said simply as he started on his way in the direction of their more notable game room. It was set up with more game tables along with a table full of drinks, exotic fruits and tasty delicacies that were ripe for the picking. Many of the other travelers were already inside, drinking and laughing merrily as they conversed and participated or watched the games. Kilik spotted the thief at the table talking with the two men from the market. The trio immediately rushed over and made their presence known.

"Ah, well if it isn't our little friends from the bazaar. I see you finally made it. Would either of you like to try the turkey legs? Something to drink perhaps?"

Maxi stepped forward, anger creeping into his voice, "Alright, I'm done messing around. Where are they?!"

"Where's what?" The merchant asked clearly teasing with him. This only infuriated Maxi more than he already was. The sea captain knocked the plate of food from the man's hands, spilling the turkey legs and other various foods to the floor. This caused the room to fall deaf as a result and the wave of travelers watched the scene, speechless...

"Listen bud, I want my damned nunchaku back where they belong! I know you set us up earlier and you're one minute away from a fist to the face!"

"Only under one condition. We play a game. But the only way you'll win back anything is if you can actually beat me. Only then will you win back your 'most prized possession,' as you call it."

With a narrowing of his dark brown hues, Maxi agreed. "Fine. Let's play." At this point he had nothing to lose which meant he had all the more to gain and there was no way he was letting this guy, whoever he was, walk away with his treasure.

The merchant called for a card dealer and led the group over to where an empty game table awaited. "Deal the cards." The merchant ordered. The crowd of onlookers surrounded the table behind the participants eagerly anticipating what would happen and who would win. Both members of the two groups stepped back and observed the game as well.

The dealer sat four large black and white cards face up on the middle of the table. Each card had a different number. One had a two, the second a one, the third, a five and the final card a seven. Both Maxi and the unknown stranger drew four cards that also held a different number on them. The man looked over his cards and smirked at Maxi as he picked one from his hand.

"I make a seven. Good luck beating that." The dealer then removed both the two and the five from the middle of the table.

Maxi then picked a card from his hand. "I don't need luck to beat you." The card he revealed had an eight on it. The dealer removed the final two cards from the table.

"Congratulations. You've made it pass round one."

"Let's make this more interesting and up the stakes this time. How about all of your day's earnings? Are you man enough to wager all of your fortunes and my most prized possession?"

"No. Why would he risk losing everything?" Kilik questioned.

"Alright then. Have it your way. Deal 'em." The merchant ordered again with a snap of his fingers. The dealer then placed four more cards in the center of the table. A six, a three, a two, and finally an eight. The man drew a card and placed it in the middle of the table revealing a nine. "Ah, just what I needed. It's not looking good for you, my friend," he grinned. "I make a nine."

"It ain't over yet." Maxi reminded him. Xianghua and Kilik traded worried looks as the game continued. The sea captain glanced down at the last card left in his hand, a smirk of his own forming on his lips. "Ten!" He blurted out as he tossed the card on the table.

"Yes! He did it!" The duo cheered from behind.

"I think I will take that drink now," Maxi said with a laugh to himself as he walked over towards the buffet table. "And I believe the money is ours too. Cheers."

The crowd applauded loudly clearly impressed by the display of skill from both participants, however the celebration was short lived when the more than unpleased merchant expressed great displeasure at the outcome. He looked down at the table in disbelief before charging towards Maxi. "You cheat! I want a rematch! You really think I would give my fortunes to a piece of scum like you?"

"The wager was made in good faith." Lucius said now stepping in the argument. "The house rules demand that you honor that vow, Rashid Akbari."

The merchant now known as Rashid Akbari turned to face the man, issuing him an unfriendly grimace. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?!" He reached for the hidden dagger he kept in his back pocket and started to dart for Maxi. The audience gasped at the scene playing out in front of them, some even shielding their eyes.

Both Xianghua and Kilik rushed forward stepping in front of Maxi and blocking his path. "Don't even try it!" Maxi turned around and frowned. "Just like a coward." The merchant let out an irritated growl as he stood face to face with the warriors.

"Guards! Take him away!" Lucius demanded. A group of bouncers entered the room, their footsteps pounding heavily on the tiled floors. The man was quickly taken down and restrained right before having a chance to strike. The guests erupted into noisy chatter and murmuring after the scene, perplexed at the man's actions.

"This isn't over! You hear me?!" He shouted in Lucius's direction, who seemed less concerned with the threats and more concerned for the guests.

He turned to the audience saying, "On behalf of my brother and our establishment, I am so deeply sorry you all had to witness such an unfortunate turn of events. Please continue to enjoy yourselves and the festivities." Lucius then walked over to Maxi who was now chatting with Kilik and Xianghua. "Please accept our most gracious apologies. These sorts of incidents don't usually happen. Won't you all stay a little while longer and enjoy the room, hmmm?"

Kilik stepped forward and whispered in Maxi's ear. "I think we should go while we're ahead. Besides we still have a long journey ahead of us and something tells me things will only get worse from here if we stay."

"Come on just one more game. It'll be fun. The face of the goddess you all accept our invitation to dine. I'm sure with all of your traveling you could use a hearty meal before going on your way, am I right?" The man flipped the coin in the air catching it in his palm like before, which once again landed on the face of the goddess. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Lucius led them to a festive room where a dining table full of food awaited. There were various options of meats and cheeses, along with vegetables, desserts and the finest wines and beverages one could ever ask for. Lucius and Laius sat on opposite ends of the long rectangle table adorned with a decorative gold tablecloth. Two tall candles sat in the middle along with ornaments and decorations. Xianghua sat in between Kilik and Maxi, whom both filled their plates with a large amount of the food. The groups made small talk here and there but the awkward silences and pauses were becoming more and more painful as they dined together.

"So you three are travelers? Laius asked finally cutting through the silence.

"Something like that," Maxi replied staring at the man.

"I suppose you've seen a lot of interesting places. Tell me, what brings you all to Persia?"

"I have a friend who's doing business here," Maxi answered. "He should be back at the docks any moment now so we should probably get going soon. I don't suppose there's anymore of that fancy wine left? I could use something for the road."

"And some water if you have any?" Kilik added on.

"Of course there is," Laius answered as he stood from the table and walked over to where the assortment of drinks sat. He took a quick glance back at the table before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial with a clear liquid in it, stirring it into the pitchers. Meanwhile Lucius kept the others distracted with more small talk. After the unknown liquid dissolved Laius headed back to the table. "Here you are. Please...drink up." He said and gestured towards the pitchers. Both twins watched as the group sucked down their beverages, their faces covered with sly grins. After a little while the poison began to take effect on them, causing their speech to slur and their judgment to become clouded.

"Man I feel dizzy...and slightly nauseous." Maxi commented.

"Me too," Kilik and Xianghua both agreed simultaneously.

"Perhaps you all should still a little bit longer until you feel better." Laius suggested noticing their wobbly movements. Three loud thuds hit the table and eventually everything around them faded into darkness.

* * *

There was a loud clank before a big metal door creaked open. Behind the metal door slept an unconscious Maxi, who was beginning to awaken from his slumber. The sound of slow, heavy footsteps approaching him grabbed the pirate's attention right away. He shot his eyes open to see two figures coming into view with what looked to be devious grins on their faces. With the two unknown figures now standing over him, Maxi's head snapped up to be met with the faces of Lucius and Laius. He took a second to observe the room before discovering that he had been tied down to some sort of a chair and glared at the twins, knowing full well they were up to something.

"Welcome back champ," Lucius greeted in a sing song sort of way. There was clear amusement dripping from his voice as he overlooked their new 'champion'.

Maxi narrowed his eyes, "What's going on and where the hell am I?! Where are Kilik and Xianghua?!"

Laius glanced in Lucius's direction and back to Maxi, "Please forgive us for being so rude. Welcome to our secret underground chamber. It's sort of our home away from home. But don't worry, as soon as you beat our final challenge you and your companions may leave freely.

"I'm about tired of you two and your games! I'm done playin' so forget about it!"

"I'm afraid this is one game you cannot refuse. For the lives of your friends are at stake in this challenge," Laius informed. "In order for you to rescue your friends you will have to escape out of this cell, but in order to achieve that there are two things that you must do. You will first have to cut yourself free from the ropes which are restraining you. As you can see on the stool beside you there is a wooden box that contains a hacksaw which would be very wise to use.

Once you have freed yourself from the ropes, there is a key ring with six keys on it hidden in one of the six treasure chests in this cell. You will have to figure out which key unlocks this door. You will then race down the hall to the tunnel on the other end of the chamber and use the remaining keys to unlock the doors of your friends' rooms and the shackles which bind them. Complete the task in under five minutes and you and your friends will be free."

"However there is just one tiny matter my brother forgot to mention," Lucius began. "If you cannot complete the game within the time frame, you and your comrades will be crushed to death beneath the ceilings and walls that will be closing in on you. But since we're feeling generous we've hidden a dial that will negate the action."

Maxi was fuming now. "So this is how the two of you entertain yourselves? By betting on peoples' lives? How pathetic!"

"Don't worry, it's not all bad. You and your friends will receive a handsome prize at the end of the game if you all can escape," Laius said. "Good luck in your efforts." The two men exited the chamber following a small flight of stairs leading back to the outside.

The pressure was on now. Maxi had no choice but to play in the twins' twisted game of life or death. He quickly began to scoot the chair towards the stool inch by inch until he was able to grab the hacksaw from the wooden box, sawing immediately into the thick ropes around his arms and legs. After eventually freeing himself and springing out of the chair, the sea captain speedily searched the treasure chests for the keys, wreaking and knocking over various items in the process. The helpless cries resonating from Kilik and Xianghua pumped Maxi into overdrive as he continued his search. He approached the fifth chest and opened it uncovering the set of keys and a note which read: _"Congratulations!"_ Maxi crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it on the floor before rushing to the door to begin identifying which key unlocked his cell.

"Do you think he'll free his friends and make it out alive?" Lucius asked his brother curiously as they stood outside anxiously waiting for the outcome of their 'game'. "I think yes."

Laius looked down at the pocket watch resting in his clutches, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Well considering the fact that he's got three minutes left it's quite possible. Although he's going to have to hustle to get out of there."

With three minutes now remaining and the walls quickly closing in, Maxi unlocked the door and dashed down the hall. He came across Xianghua's cell first, opening it and rushing over to free her from her shackles. "Oh Maxi, thank goodness!" She exclaimed as she stood from the chair she had been secured to, now rubbing her wrists. A vibrating earthquake suddenly shook the foundation causing the collapsing brick and concrete above to come crashing down around the pair.

"We gotta keep moving! Where's Kilik?" Maxi shouted over the noise. Before Xianghua could answer a man's voice could be heard shouting for help further down the halls of the chamber. "Let's go!" He said charging down the hall.

The walls of the room were beginning to shrink, adding even more chaos and panic. There was only a minute left before the entire room would close in on the group, crushing them in a gruesome death. Maxi once again darted over and began tampering with the shackles binding the monk in place. "Man am I glad to see the two of you!" Kilik said in relief.

Xianghua smiled at him. "Are you alright?" She asked and Kilik nodded.

"Listen," Maxi interjected. "there's suppose to be some sort of dial hidden somewhere down here to stop the walls from crushing us. If we ever want to get out of here alive we've got to find it fast!"

"Let's split up and search the rooms. We can cover more ground and move faster that way." Kilik said.

Less than a minute remained. The trio scrambled on their hands and knees frantically, hunting for what would be their saving grace. Claustrophobia was officially beginning to set in with the walls narrowing in and the ceiling now just inches above their heads. While sifting through one of the rooms, Kilik's foot bumped into another chest hidden in a corner. He quickly crawled towards the box and opened it revealing the control device which he switched off just in time. The walls and ceiling began to draw back immediately also unlocking the exit to the outside.

"Ah, that was too close." Kilik sighed.

"Are you guys okay?" Maxi picked himself up and headed over in their direction.

"Yeah, never been better," Xianghua replied sarcastically "How in the world did we end up down here? The last thing I remember is having that awkward dinner with those creepy twins and the next thing you know I woke up down here."

Kilik came over and turned to her. "Same here. I thought I was the only one down here until you two showed up."

"Tch. They weren't happy with us wanting to leave so the bastards drugged us and used us for their own personal entertainment. I think it's time to settle the score." Maxi stated.

* * *

The twins applauded seeing the warriors emerge from the chamber, however the looks on the fighters' faces read anything but pleased. "A splendid show of skill and bravery. For a moment there we were starting to think your luck had run out," Laius smiled. "Congratulations. Here is your reward as promised. A bag of the most precious of jewels along with a bit of extra cash for your travels."

Maxi glared at him before knocking the bag from his hand and pushing him up against the brick wall behind him. "You really think handing over a bag of gems and money will compensate for the crap you put us through?! You poisoned us and endangered our lives!" The man was met with a fist to the face followed by pavement as he collided onto the dusty earth.

Lucius stepped in saying, "Now now, there's no need for violence. After all we're only-" Another fist came flying.

"There they are!" A familiar voice shouted out from a distance. Suddenly four armed guards with weapons came into view and circled around the gentlemen. "Lucius and Laius Gilani, you're both coming with us. Take them away." One of the officers stated. A man then advanced towards the three. "Are you guys alright?"

"Arman! How did you find us?" Xianghua asked.

"Well after you guys didn't show up to the docks I started to get suspicious. At first I thought maybe you all had gotten lost but then I asked some of the locals about your whereabouts. A woman at the Palace of Games told me she had seen two men taking three people to some underground cavern and I immediately knew it had to be you three. What did those guys want from you three anyway?"

"I don't know but whatever it was couldn't have been all fun and games," she answered. "Now that this whole mess is over I suppose we should head back to the ship."

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day," Maxi agreed. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 _ **Okay guys I'm going to end it right there. I was originally going to add more to the last scene but decided against it since this chapter is a little over 5000+ words. I hope it didn't seem rushed or sucky, but I was SO ready to move past this chapter so that we can get things moving along. In the next chapter I will be introducing the Amazons and my OC Nala so that you guys can finally meet them. I also want to apologize for the delay in this story, but I had some MAJOR writer's block not to mention a lot of personal things going on in my life that ate up a lot of my free time. Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated. Anyway, until then thank you for reading!**_


	4. Trouble in the Ranks

_**It's been a long time coming, but after what seems like forever I finally got around to writing this chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Trouble In the Ranks**

 **~Libya~**

After successfully escaping Laius and Lucius's trap and beating them at their own game, Maxi and his friends continued to head West on their journey until they reached a small village right on the coast of Northern Libya. Kilik was sensing a strong presence of Soul Edge in the area thanks to the Dvapara-Yuga crystal that hung from his neck and persuaded the others to check it out with him. Throughout the small town, the locals were tending to their usual activities of commerce, and hard labor. The village was fairly peaceful and the citizens seemed to be very lively and jovial in spirit as they were preparing to celebrate some sort of annual holiday, but their merry and carefree attitudes wouldn't prepare them for what awaited them later that day.

Pulling their ship into the docks, the group departed and headed into town. They were stopped and greeted by many of the villagers while others gave them odd glares, which was probably due to their weird clothing or just seeing strange foreigners in their land. As the group casually strolled through the village, they made an attempt to scope out the place, searching for anything out of the ordinary. They even studied the villagers, looking for symptoms of crazed or violent behavior, but everything seemed to be too harmonious for any trace of Soul Edge to be in the area.

"Well, everything seems to be fine here. Are you sure it wasn't just gas or something?"

Kilik issued an unamused glare towards his friend and rolled his eyes. "I'm positive it's here, Maxi." He said finally responding.

"Tch. If you say so."

As the clique continued through the village they were stopped and greeted by an old man. "Greetings," he said as he flashed a smile their way. Standing alongside him were two people, a man and a woman who looked as if they were both around their mid-twenties. The old man himself appeared to be around his early seventies. He was bald with sterling grey eyes and a long, full white beard. The clothes he wore were raggedy and stained with dirt and grass, which more than likely meant he was some sort of worker here in the town. He stared at the group in awe. Not just because they were foreigners, but because he could sense something special within each one of them, but like most people he sensed that there was also something that troubled each of them as well.

"I see you fine young people aren't from around here. Welcome to our home. My name is Ibrahim, and these are my grandchildren, Silas and Karima," he stated as he glanced behind his shoulder at them. "What brings you folks to this neck of the woods?"

"We...just thought we would stop and rest here for a while," Maxi said hoping the old man would believe his lie. He wasn't too sure if he should mention why they were really there. It would cause too much suspicion and if the villagers here found out that Soul Edge could be in the area things could really get out of hand. He then looked between his friends and back to Ibrahim. "I hope that's okay with you guys."

Ibrahim nodded. "You kids came just in time. Today we're holding our annual celebration. Once every year, the village gathers together and we hold a special ceremony celebrating the memory of friends, family and those we have lost over the previous year. It's a special way for us to honor and keep their memory alive."

"You all should stay for the evening and enjoy the festivities. It'll be good fun!" Karima exclaimed. She was wearing a long, brown dress with a white apron atop and flat shoes. Her black locks were pinned in a neat bun on the top of her head while her dark, tanned skin glowed beautifully in the golden sunlight. Her eyes were a very peculiar yet stunning amber color, warm and inviting.

Silas agreed with a nod. "Yep, people can get pretty into it." Silas had dark curly black hair and deep set, chestnut brown eyes. He appeared to be slightly scrawny, but he also had somewhat of a small build. His sleeveless, emerald green tunic and black trousers appeared to be old and slightly dirty as well from previously helping his grandfather work the fields earlier that morning.

We were just about to wash up and have some tea. Care to join us?" Ibrahim asked.

"I guess we could kill some time until the festival. What do you say guys?" Xianghua squealed a bit as she turned around to face her three male companions.

Arman and Kilik nodded while Maxi just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well then. Follow us." Ibrahim and his grandchildren led the travelers on a short trail through a rather wooded area to a small cottage located not too far from the village. This was where they lived, raised cattle and grew crops for the village. Behind the home was a farm house and a large, green field full of a variety of crops. Upon entering the home one could see a tiny fire going and three stools in the center of what appeared to be the living area. Near the back of the home was the kitchen area and a wooden table by a small hearth. In the final room upstairs were three separate beds made of straw, a clothes closet and other knick-knacks and furniture. Throughout the home there was a strong and wonderful aroma of fresh foods being prepared as the group stepped farther into the kitchen.

Arman deeply inhaled the scents and smiled widely. "It smells great in here!"

"That's the food for tonight's celebration you're smelling. Karima is quite the cook." Ibrahim stated. "Kari, would you mind preparing the tea?" He sat at the wooden table and let out a relieving sigh.

Karima pat his shoulder and smiled as she walked past him to the large sink. "No problem, grandpa."

Maxi, Arman, Kilik and Xianghua all sat across from Ibrahim and Silas at the table. He then glanced at the four travelers and smiled. "So where exactly are the four of you headed? I know you didn't come all this way just to sip tea with an old man in a foreign land."

"Well..." Kilik began, "we're sort of looking for something important."

Ibrahim's eyes bulged as he immediately knew what that 'something' had to be. "It wouldn't happen to be Soul Edge, would it?"

Maxi eyed him suspiciously from across the table and said, "How do you know about Soul Edge?"

Ibrahim chuckled to himself a bit. "I know a lot more about Soul Edge than you think, young man. I can also sense a special gift in all of you, yet there is something troubling each one of you also." He shifted his eyes towards Kilik first. "You're looking to atone for a past mistake and cleanse your soul free of it's darkness."

Kilik gasped not knowing how the older gentleman was able to correctly predict these things about him. Not even Maxi and Xianghua knew of these things, nor how much the guilt he had been bearing for years was beginning to take a toll on him. He was desperate to relieve himself of these burdens and finally lay them to rest once and for all. Meanwhile, Ibrahim was able to read Xianghua and Maxi also. He revealed that Xianghua was struggling with her confidence, while Maxi was seeking revenge towards someone who wronged him.

Karima took a seat next to her brother and smiled as she glanced over at their Grandfather. "Our grandfather has been gifted with a few special abilities. In fact, all of us have. It happened back when the evil seed first rained upon us. We still haven't fully gotten the understanding of how or why this happened, but we're trying our best to make the most of it."

"So, are you telling us that you guys are psychic?" Xianghua asked.

Karima simply nodded. "In a way, but we don't have any control over it. Sometimes we'll know something before it happens and then sometimes we get thrown for a loop."

"Tell us," Kilik began, "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the sword? It's very important that we find it before it-"

"Falls into the wrong hands, yes I know," Ibrahim interrupted. "I've been waiting for the answers to be revealed onto me, but unfortunately I haven't had much success."

Xianghua sat silently before speaking again. "Is there a chance that traces of Soul Edge could be here in the village or around the area?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?"

"We're here because we believe that it could be near this region, or at least a fragment of it." She stated.

"Here? That's impossible. We would have gotten a sign if something like that were to manifest."

Maxi decided to cut in now. "Well, you did say that every now and then your 'gifts' don't unveil some things, right? What if this is one of those times?"

The old man didn't say anything, but instead thought on Maxi's question. He did have a valid point and it had been a while since he had gotten any sign of any kind. What if they were right? If so, they would have to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. "We shouldn't be discussing this right now. We should start preparing for the ceremony." He said dropping the conversation and removing himself from the table.

Maxi and the others raised a brow towards Karima and Silas, who both shook their heads.

"You'll have to forgive my grandfather. He isn't really too fond of the memories of the cursed sword." Silas told them. "But he's right, we probably should just wait and see what happens. In the meantime, my sister and I could really use your help getting ready for the festivities."

"We would really appreciate it." Karima added.

A slight moment of awkward silence passed through the air before the group finally agreed. They were slightly disappointed, but figured maybe they were mistaken. Perhaps Soul Edge was somewhere else.

...

The golden sun was slowly starting to set as the villagers gathered together in the market circle. Laughter, chatter and of course, music buzzed through the atmosphere while the villagers danced merrily and sang tunes with the band as they played lively. Ibrahim invited Maxi and the rest of the gang to sit with him and a few of the other villagers around the warmth of a blazing fire. It seemed that the other villagers were slowly opening up to them as it was easier than expected to hold conversation...then again maybe it was the heavy amount of alcohol and food they were consuming. Everyone was in good spirits either way.

Karima approached the group and smiled as she took her seat on the end next to Xianghua on the pavement. She had changed into a simple long sleeved white dress that stopped slightly past her ankles with matching shoes and a silver heart-shaped necklace. Her black locks were now loose and waved in the cool breeze freely. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. I know our customs must come across as weird to some of you."

Xianghua shook her head. "Not at all. Actually we've been enjoying ourselves and the food is amazing! What do you call these little sandwiches by the way?"

"Bureek. They go great with just about any meal and I'm glad to hear you guys are having fun." She then turned her attention to the freelance pirate sitting across from her. He was scarfing down a plate of some sort of rice and vegetable mixture. "I see you like the Couscous. That's a good sign." Her voice echoed over the cracking fire.

Maxi finished the last of the dish and wiped his lips as he put his famous smile on display. "Yeah. It's been a while since we've had a home cooked meal like this so don't be surprised if we ask for more."

"Please, by all means help yourselves, and don't forget to try the Bazin. I made it just for you." She said with a wink before getting up and walking away to mingle with more of the villagers.

Silas, who was sitting beside Maxi caught the interaction and let out a sigh, which caught the pirate's attention. "Something wrong?"

The younger man gazed at Maxi and said, "No. It's just that watching my sister try to flirt is cringe-worthy. Don't be surprised if she hits on you the rest of the night. She can be quite bold when she wants to be."

"Don't worry, I'm use to it. I've had my share of flirtatious moments myself."

"Well, you're in for a treat with Karima. She's always been sort of a hopeless romantic."

"Really?"

Silas nodded. "Really."

Karima suddenly walked up behind them as they were talking, overhearing the last statement. She slapped Silas upside the head and placed her hands on her hips. "That's not true. I just happen to be very passionate about love," she argued. "Besides, I'm sure I caught you staring at Xianghua a couple of times."

The older sibling rubbed the back of his head and frowned up at her as a slight blush crept on his face. "That's not true." He said objecting her accusations.

"Don't lie. I saw you checking her out."

Maxi just smiled as the two continued with their banter until Karima placed her attention on him again.

"How about a quick dance?" She asked.

"Eh...I don't know. I'm not really the dancing type." Maxi protested.

"Aww. Come on Maxi, dance with her," Xianghua encouraged. "It is a celebration after all."

Even though he didn't like the thought of dancing, Maxi decided to put his feelings to the side and grant her one dance. "Okay...fine." He said.

The sea captain stood to his feet as a slow tune began to play in the background. The couples of the village paired up, embracing each other lovingly. Karima smiled and dragged Maxi away from the group excitedly, pulling him against her as they started a slow dance, swaying rhythmically to the music. She wrapped her arms around the pirate tightly, savoring this moment before she all of a sudden planted a kiss to his lips.

A dumbfounded Maxi glanced down at the woman watching her inhale his scent as they continued dancing. Soon after it was over and the band ended the song, the pair broke apart with Karima thanking Maxi for the dance. Once she took her leave, Maxi did the same and returned to his seat by the bonfire.

"How was the dance?" Xianghua asked curiously.

"She kissed me." Maxi told her.

"She kissed you?" Xianghua had a look of disbelief on her face as she folded her arms. "What do these women see in you?"

"What can I say? I'm charming, handsome and-"

"And self-centered." Xianghua finished.

Maxi frowned. "No I'm not."

"Fine, we'll agree to disagree on that subject. But what did you think of the kiss?" Her voice changed

The pirate smirked saying, "It was fine. Silas wasn't kidding when he said she was bold."

Xianghua shook her. "Unbelievable."

Another two hours rolled by, and once the festival was over most of the villagers headed back to their homes for the evening, while others stayed behind to socialize a bit more. As a way of thanking the villagers for their hospitality, Maxi and his companions agreed to help with the cleaning before they set sail once more. Soon after, they headed back to Ibrahim's.

...

In the distance, a stampede of horse hooves trampling and yells of rage were heard as a large group of women on horseback charged towards the village. Each of them were armed with weapons and quickly came into clear view. Overhearing the commotion, many of the villagers sprung outside their homes, chattering amongst themselves until they realized exactly who they were up against.

"It's the Amazons! Run for your lives!" An old man's voice cried from afar and in an instant the villagers dispersed in a state of panic.

"Kill them all!" The Queen of the female pack yelled unsheathing her sword and the others followed her actions.

A pale skinned, red haired Amazon hopped from her horse and jumped in front of a villager, blocking his path. The man stopped abruptly and completely froze up, his body trembling in fear of what awaited him next. "Please! Have mercy!" He begged holding his hands out in front of him as he pleaded with the woman, but with nothing to protect him the man was as good as dead. The Amazon raised her sword above her head, a wicked grin creeping upon her face.

"Mercy is for little weaklings like you, my friend!" The woman then struck the poor man, blood staining her face and the cool steel. Many of the other villagers scrambled to get away while a few of them fought the women face on. However, most weren't even a match for the skilled warrior women.

Their onslaught continued on the town as a squad of Amazon fired a rain of flamed arrows, unleashing them through the air and watched as their targets fell to the floor crying out in a fit of pain. Soon after, half of the village had been engulfed in tall flames all while thick, black smoke began clouding the air. Harsh, blood curdling screams quickly erupted over the horizon as death swept through the once peaceful village, leaving lifeless and decapitated bodies scattered across the way.

The Amazons were known for their ruthless aggression, cunning schemes and brutal assaults on outsiders. They would attack countless villages, killing off a majority of the citizens in the process. They then would take the orphaned village girls as their adopted children and raise them to be Amazon warriors and leaders as a way of sustaining their tribe.

Their outfits were mostly made of burgundy, dark chocolate or rust colored animal leathers with short, tight bodices and form fitting skirts that were adorned with metal pieces, colored feathers, beads and brass studs. Amazonian tribal masks decorated with long trains of bluish-black raffia and red, purple and rust colored feathers were placed over their faces for protection during battle. They were beautiful, yet deadly warriors who refused to bow down to any of their enemies, especially men.

Back in his home, Ibrahim quickly arose from the table to look outside and turned to the four warriors. "It's exactly what I feared. You all should take your leave now, there's trouble on the horizon and those Amazons will stop at nothing until all of us are lying in a pool of blood!"

 _Amazons?_ Maxi thought to himself prior to responding to Ibrahim. "Why would Amazons attack the village?" This wasn't making any sense.

"They want to reclaim their ancestral lands and they will stop at nothing to do so. They're natural born killers, it's in their blood. They live for it. Especially the Queen."

"Well, we're not just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs, we're going to stop them." Maxi scoffed.

"But how?" Silas asked. "We aren't prepared and we'll be killed if we try to fight back."

"Heh. That's a lot better than bowing down and surrendering your life, don't you think?"

Karima nodded in agreement. "Maxi's right. We've gotta try to defend ourselves and our homes. They're planning to kill or take us either way, so why not give 'em hell?"

"Now that's the spirit," Maxi grinned. "Now grab what you need and stay on your toes at all times."

Karima and Silas nodded before grabbing each of their selected weapons. Karima chose a shovel that had a good weight to it, more than enough to knock some unconcious with a good swing to the head, and Silas grabbed a bow and a handful of arrows, placing them in a large knapsack. Ibrahim picked out a couple weapons as well and joined the group outside. Once the party stepped outside they discovered many bodies along the streets. Some were missing limbs while others were bleeding out or too hurt to fight back. The smell was repulsive, but the sight was even more so.

"T-This is horrible!" Karima cried.

An expression of disgust rested on Maxi's face as he and his friends prepared for battle. "Don't worry, we'll stop them." Suddenly an unknown Amazon brought her horse to a stop when she came face to face with the sea captain. Maxi clenched his teeth and reached to his side for his nunchaku.

The woman stared down at the pirate, the wicked smile faded from her face and her eyes narrowed into slits behind her mask. "Step aside!" Her skin was a smooth brown complexion and she looked ready for business. She wore a short, burgundy colored breastplate over a gold body suit (hunter's suit) that held a splash of burgundy around the cup areas of the suit, while a short burgundy skirt hung from her hips. Matching leather lace-up gauntlets fit firmly around her forearms, a gold choker around her neck, and a pair of thigh high laced boots completed her look. If it was one thing she didn't appreciate it was being obstructed from her duties.

Maxi boldly returned her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere." He retorted angrily.

"Looks like I found a lively one. I like that." The woman jumped down from her horse and pulled two short trident blades from the sheaths on her lower back as she took her stance in front of him. "Fine by me. You'll die next!" The Amazon then charged at the pirate, flipping the two tridents expertly between her hands as she attempted to stab the blades into the body of the Ryukyu native, but he was too quick. She gave it another go as she strived to land a hit to Maxi's lower torso, but failed miserably. A lowly growl sounded from her as she instantly became increasingly annoyed at her victim's successful evasions. "Quit showing off!" She yelled.

Maxi chuckled. "Showing off? Hah! Maybe you should try keeping up."

The Amazon growled under her breath again and proceeded with an arrangement of aerial kicks and slashes in the sea captain's direction. Her strikes were in vain since Maxi was once again able to expertly dodge them as he swiftly stepped to the side and followed up with a Shin Breaker attack, slapping Soryuju against her lower leg, and catching the Amazon off guard. Now clutching the pained shin, the woman jumped back, regained her posture and reached into a small belt at her hip. Maxi watched quizzically until something shot over his head and struck a nearby tree. His eyes shifted over to see two shuriken stars jammed in the bark of the tree. By this time more of them were flying his way causing the pirate to dash behind the large tree trunk.

"Ugh. What a bore. Don't tell me you're hiding out already. We were just getting to the fun." The woman wore a big grin behind her mask as she moved in closer on Maxi's position. Just as she stepped into close range, Maxi sprang from behind the tree and tripped her with a leg sweep and she tumbled to the ground. "That's getting old," she sighed and performed a kip-up maneuver and smirked. "Not bad though." Taking one of the blades, she moved stealthly in Maxi's direction as he kept his defenses up. The woman suddenly pounced, but not before Maxi brought Soryuju up to catch the blades in the middle of the chains of the nunchaku, forming a block on her attack. The two then locked up while pushing against each other, neither holding back their strength in an effort to overpower the other. While they were still locked up, the Amazon saw an opening and dropped one arm down, piercing smooth flesh with the trident and landing an effective hit to Maxi's lower torso.

Maxi let out a yell and stepped back. Slowly he brought his hand up to the stinging area and lightly pressed his hand against it. As he stared down at the wound he could see a ripple of blood bleeding through his white vest and soaking his hand. He brought his blood stained hand back down to his side and glared up at the woman to see her slightly tilt the bottom of her mask up, yet it still concealed her identity, as she playfully licked the red liquid from the shaft of the blade.

"Mmm.." She moaned. "There's nothing better than the taste of a corrupt soul."

The sea captain shook his head and snickered. "You finally managed to hit me. Congratulations. However, whatever happens to you next will be your own fault." He gripped Soryuju tightly and dashed in her direction and the Amazon did the same. The raven-haired woman made an effort to hit Maxi a second time with her blades, but the Ryukyu pirate blocked the attack before he swung Soryuju out, hitting the woman across the hip with one of the bars. But he didn't stop there. Next, he delivered a kick to her ribs that sent the Amazon skidding across the dirt.

Picking herself back up, the Amazon's eyes darted on Maxi as she licked her lips with a grin. "I'm starting to love this!" She geared herself up once more and stormed after him as Maxi altered his posture into a defensive position.

Kilik, Xianghua, and Arman ran over and readied their weapons preparing to take on whom or whatever came their way. Two blonde haired Amazons charged towards Kilik and Xianghua, their cold steel swords in hand while another brunette Amazon wielding two large size chakram darted for Arman.

Kilik and Xianghua watched as the women circled around them, forcing their backs to bump against each other and soon the women lunged forward, each thrusting their swords at their opponent's abdomens, hoping to smell the sweet scent of their blood. Kilik blocked the assault and swung Kali-Yuga around to perform a move known as 'Escaping Bo', slapping the face of the woman and sending her plummeting into the dirt. Xianghua's assailant was a bit quicker, but the Chinese warrior was able to parry her attacker's strikes and retaliated with one of her moves know as 'Great Wall', knocking the Amazon off her feet.

"Xianghua look out!" Kilik shouted warning her of a sneak attack coming from behind. The warrior turned around just in time to defend herself from a slash across the back and instantly pierced the blonde haired Amazon in the chest before tossing her over her shoulder and to the ground.

She turned around and grinned. "Thanks for the heads up," she winked causing Kilik's face to become a bit flushed.

Across the way, Arman was wrestling with the mysterious brunette Amazon who was putting up quite a fight and it seemed she wasn't going to stop until she got the job done. Both he and the woman rolled around in the dirt until Arman was able to tear her off, landing a sharp kick to her gut and knocking her to the floor. "Big mistake!" The woman hissed as she rushed aggressively toward him for a second time. The merchant didn't respond, but quickly got in his stance and the two resumed their head to head conflict.

Ibrahim, Silas and Karima were fighting with a group of the women and managed to hold their own despite their lack of self-defense skills. Together, the allies and the rest of the remaining villagers were able to give the Amazonian warriors more of a fight than they bargained for, eventually resulting in a stand still between the two groups.

"Amazons, retreat!" The Queen yelled as she mounted her horse and started back towards their village. The others soon followed behind her, but not before one of the Amazons managed to shoot an arrow successfully into the chest of Ibrahim. The old man cried out in pain and abruptly collapsed to the floor. The sudden outburst caught everyone's attention as they quickly noticed the arrow stuck in the center of the man's chest.

"Grandpa!" Silas and Karima shouted and quickly rushed to his side with the rest of the group following behind. As they observed the wound they found that the thick arrow head had pierced one of his lungs, causing his breathing to become labored. The Amazon mounted her own horse and sat there a moment, a evil grin stretched on her lips as she watched from afar.

"Is he going to be okay?!" Karima asked worriedly overlooking her dying grandfather's body.

Kilik gazed in her direction and shook his head, "I don't know. We'll have to see how bad his injury is."

After the commotion ended and the Amazons retreated, the rest of the remaining villagers quickly made their way over to help. Silas and Karima watched on with tears in their eyes as the group surrounded Ibrahim on the ground. As they observed the arrow's entry, they soon realized that removing it from the collapsed lung would do more harm then good. There was nothing they could do to help.

Ibrahim let out a groan and stared up at the siblings. "Silas...Kari..." A gurgling sound could be heard as he choked on his own blood.

"You should save your breath," Maxi told him, "Don't strain yourself to talk."

"N-No...I-I have to say this."

The siblings sat down on their knees as they listened to what would be their grandfather's last words. More tears threatened to escape their eyes as they both attempted to hold them back. "What is it grandpa?" They both asked simultaneously.

His sterling grey eyes took in each of their faces, one at a time. A single tear rolled down his blood stained cheek as he opened his mouth to mutter something. "You two...t-take good care of each other." Shortly after he uttered his last words, his eyes began to close up slowly and a long, single breath escaped through his lips. His head then fell to the floor lifeless.

"Humph. What poor fools!" With her job done, the Amazon quickly retreated behind the rest of her sisters.

* * *

 ** _A/N- Hope this chapter held your attention. I wanted to write a little fighting scene since this is Soul Calibur after all. I personally think it's one of the best chapters so far. I also want to apologize to all of my readers for not updating this story for so long , but I had lost inspiration to write this story for a while. Hopefully I can keep this inspiration up for a little while longer. I already have an idea for the next chapter, but you'll have to wait until next time to see what happens! ;P_**


	5. Search and Rescue

**_A/N- I really hope you all have enjoyed everything I've written so far. Thanks to all my readers for the support!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 5 -Search and Rescue**

 **~Libya~**

The following hour after the Amazons' ambush on the coastal village was one of dread and despair. The once peaceful and jolly residents of the town were now torn in spirit as they mourned and wept over their loved ones who had been killed in the attack. Most of the remaining villagers were now seeking medical treatment for their wounds while others began to clean up the bloody corpses of the deceased and prepare graves for their bodies.

Overall, the village itself suffered an extensive amount of damage that would take weeks to repair, and the emotional damage sustained with it was clearly plaguing everyone involved; specifically Silas and Karima. They never would have guessed that this would be their grandfather's fate, to die at the hands of a tribe of merciless scoundrels.

For the rest of the night, everyone stayed indoors on watch for any suspicious characters in the area. Meanwhile, Xianghua and Karima treated the others for wounds and bruises. The room was filled with a thick silence with everyone still trying to make sense of the incident that just took place moments ago. The only sounds that could be heard were the hearth lightly crackling beside them, and the chilly winds howling from outside as rain began to descend on the town, leaving the atmosphere damp and misty.

"He's gone, I can't believe he's really gone..." Came Karima's voice, cracking as she struggled to hold back tears.

Why did _he_ have to die? Why Ibrahim? Why their beloved grandfather? The answers were certainly unclear, and the fact that those damned Amazons had gotten away with it left a sour taste in her mouth. They never even got a chance to say goodbye.

"You're going to get through this," Xianghua encouraged as she embraced the woman. "stay strong."

While his sister fought to keep tears from flowing, Silas stayed quiet about the situation and eventually went outside saying that he would be, "O _ut in the back shed."_

As he left the cottage home he thought about his grandfather's death all over again. He couldn't help but feel guilty, like there could have been a way to save him. A lump took form in the back of his throat and a light stream of tears trickled freely down his face. After a moment of grieving, he wiped his eyes and headed into the shed. While searching through some of his grandfather's personals, he came across an old, rusty axe which gave him an idea. However, he hoped Karima would accompany him on his mission.

...

Morning had finally come, but the village was still very much in mourning. The townspeople left their village homes early, and gathered together outside in front of the entrance of the church where they were holding a special memorial ceremony for the fallen. The ambience in the air still lingered with sorrow and pain with many of the villagers trying to comfort one another with hugs, or words of wisdom and optimism. Following this, the pastor emerged from the church house and stood in front of the congregation as he began to say a few words to honor the memories of the deceased, and then a prayer. Several of the villagers wept, their heads bowed in prayer as he began to pray before finally concluding the prayer with the words, _"In Jesus name, Amen."_

Once the ceremony was over, most of the villagers went their separate ways throughout the village while others stayed behind to chat with one another. Maxi, Kilik, and Arman were among one of the small groups when Xianghua frantically ran over from the opposite side of the village. The three of them stare at the young woman with a sideward glance as she fights to recover her breath and finally she says, "Guys, Silas and Karima have gone missing!"

Kilik is the first to question her. "What do you mean?"

"I think they went to hunt down those Amazons. I haven't seen them all morning and I'm starting to believe something happened." She told him.

It was true and it all made sense. The siblings hadn't shown up to the memorial service and were no where to be found all morning. How could no one have noticed?

"They must have snuck off early this morning while we were all still asleep," Maxi realized suddenly. "we're gonna have to find that village..."

...

 _ **~Forest Trails~ - Morning**_

Searching for the village of the Amazons was proving to be quite a challenge, the thickness of the forest seemingly never-ending. The songs of birds, rustling of trees, and the constant crunching of the forest underbrush were the only noises around them until Xianghua cried out abruptly and began a hacking cough.

Kilik turned around worriedly. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No, I think I just swallowed a bug!" She informed while she fought to clear her throat. "Ugh...where the heck is this village already!?" A very annoyed and displeased tone replaced her usual jolly one.

"Not sure," Maxi spoke up. "but something tells me we're close." His eyes darted from side to side, a look of disgust on his face after noticing how the Amazons chose to 'decorate' the forest trails.

The smell of death lingered loudly throughout the forest, rotting flesh hit each of their nostrils with a potent and unpleasant odor as they came across the human remains of what they assumed to be travelers, or unwelcomed guests that dared to trespass onto Amazon territory. Some appeared to be freshly slain, covered in blood and flies while others were nothing more than skeletal remains. The sight was sick, twisted, and disturbing in more ways than one. It reminded Maxi of the day his crew was killed, when he was left alone for the first time. Immediately his concern for Karima and Silas grew as he took off in a frenzy almost leaving the others behind.

He ran as far as his legs could carry him, almost running right into the path of danger as something suddenly whizzed by and flew into the bark of a tree. Upon further study he saw it was an arrow. The others soon caught up, slightly winded.

Arman paused to catch his breath as he fixed his gaze on his childhood friend. "W-Why did you... take off so suddenly?"

Maxi didn't reply, instead he began to focus his attention elsewhere.

"Maxi?"

"...They know we're here, stand guard..." he warned holding Soryuju firmly by the handles.

"I don't see anyone here."

"The trees..." Kilik responded, eyes darting up. "I can sense a negative aura surrounding this area ..."

Just as he predicted, a squad of Amazon scouts - clothed in full two-piece Amazon attire, including masks - descend from above and block the path leading to the Amazon village. The female warriors quickly surround the group from all sides, each of their weapons drawn and pointed at them.

"Looks like we have a couple of uninvited guests." Now the leader, a tanned skinned, semi-muscular Amazon approaches them, her golden curls flowing freely through the crisp breeze of the morning winds. The woman removes her mask revealing a slightly older, but still beautiful sharp face and a pair of bright, close-set amber eyes. Her nose is slightly pointed, and her lips a full rounded shape. The woman is dressed differently from the scouts, sporting a black leather top decorated with brass studs, and a mid-length skirt with matching boots and leather arm bands. She stares intensely between the four warriors before a glower flashes across her face. "You're the four fools from yesterday. Come to rescue your friends I see. How very foolish of you!"

"Where are they!?" Maxi demanded.

"With our Queen," the woman stated. "they trespassed onto our territory this morning and for that they must face her judgment."

"What about when your entire tribe trespassed onto their territory and killed their loved ones? Tch...don't be a hypocrite, lady."

"Silence filth, or I'll surely kill you where you stand! Now each of you hand over your weapons, otherwise..." She walked up behind Xianghua, who let out a shriek the moment the Amazon grabbed her, and pressed the pointed edge of a sword right against her throat. "your friend dies first! What's it going to be?" The woman grinned at them knowing she had them trapped.

"Fine, we'll give them to you," Kilik huffed. "but don't hurt her!" He and Arman both slowly placed their respective weapons on the ground while Maxi somewhat hesitated before finally handing Soryuju over.

"Jochebed! Ruby!" The Amazon leader signals two scouts to collect the weapons and turns her focus back to the situation at hand. "Since you're so concerned about your friends I'm sure you'll be thrilled when you join them. Bind them!"

Three more scouts step forward and pull out thick ropes tying them tightly around the wrists of their captives. The golden haired woman watches on in great pleasure, waiting patiently until the women had their foes securely apprehended. She removes the sword from Xianghua's throat and casually walks back over to join the other Amazons now standing in front of them as she faces Maxi and the others.

"You fools just made the biggest mistakes of your lives. Now you will surely become servants to the Queen."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will..." the woman smirked. "...Amazons, move out!"

...

 ** _~Renegade Amazon Village~ - Noon_**

The isolated Amazonian village is located in a deep forest on the outskirts of civilization, housing close to fifty Amazon warriors. The layout is simple, with a plethora of large live-in huts, and two small separate huts for weapons and supplies - which are all securely protected by an enclosure of palisades. Within the village, the tribe of warrior women, both young and old, are greatly involved with work, including looking after the village, weapons' training, and enhancing security as much as possible. Sentries are posted along the barricades, heavily armed ensuring no enemies trespass through the entrance gate, while more lookout from watch platforms stationed around the village.

For the first time that afternoon, the Amazon Queen left her hut to make sure all was well within the sector. She strolled through the village, her loyal friend and 'Mistress of war' by her side. Her dark, ebony skin glowed beautifully in the sunlight, the ruby red combat dress she wore easily accenting the richness of her complexion. On her head sat an embellished tiara, while a matching neckpiece hung firmly around her neck, making the outfit all the more attractive. Stern eyes hide behind her vibrant rhinestone makeup and provided an alluring touch, drawing into her features.

She stopped once she came across the younger Amazons in the midst of sparring battles. Silently she stood there with her arms folded watching her warriors carefully. Her honey brown hues then gazed in on one specific fighter.

"My Queen is something the matter?" The voice questioned from beside her.

"It's Kesi. I've been studying her fighting techniques and she seems to be struggling with the lessons. She has the potential to become a great fighter and I believe sparring against a warrior of your caliber would prove essential to polishing her skills. Castalia, would you mind taking her under your wing?"

The woman agreed with a bow. "Gladly my Queen. I'll see that Kesi gets the proper training she needs."

Raziya looked to her and smiled. "Thank you."

Kesi was a petite, young girl around the age of twenty with smooth caramel skin, light brown eyes and frizzy, sandy brown hair that came down to about her shoulders. She was dressed in a chocolate halter top with rainbow beaded fringed that reached her navel, chocolate short shorts, and calf length boots.

Her face carried a soft innocence, but behind it was much pain, frustration and loneliness. She was recently taken into the Amazon village after being abused and abandoned by her biological family for reasons currently unknown by her Amazon sisters. She didn't like to talk about her family much.

Castalia on the other hand, was a fierce warrior known for her ruthless aggression and tough exterior. She was also second-in-command, earning her a higher rank than most of her Amazon sisters. Her two piece outfit was styled differently with a bikini like top and loincloth skirt, decorated with stones and colorful metal pieces, showing a little more skin than Kesi's. The woman's skin was a flawless shade of chocolate brown, and her dark brown eyes very captivating beneath the dotted war paint under her eyes and cheeks. Some of her most notable features were her bushy black ringlets, voluptuous physique, and tall height.

Castalia walked over and propped a hand on Kesi's shoulder, startling her a bit. "Come with me," she said simply before walking away in the opposite direction. Kesi stopped and quickly grabbed her weapon following suit, a confused look on her face.

Removing her sparring mask, the young woman asked, "Okay. What did I do now?"

"Nothing...yet. But you didn't run away today, so that's a start," Castalia replied with a stare to which Kesi casually rolled her eyes. Kesi had been known to run away from time to time in order to avoid training and other uncomfortable situations. It all began when her family started to abuse her and soon it became a normal thing.

"The Queen has appointed me as your personal trainer which means that you will undergo intense, rigorous training."

"Wait, more training?" Kesi scoffed. "Haven't we trained enough today? It's not like anyone is going to come looking to start a fight with a tribe of Renegade Amazons. That would be suicide."

"Unless they have an army of skilled warriors as well," The older Amazon replied. "now, put on your mask and take up your weapon."

An annoyed groan escaped the younger Amazon's delicate lips as she picked up the feathered fighting staff she was using previously, placed on her mask and took her stance. "Hours of rigorous training, huh? I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Castalia nodded, "Now you're getting the picture," she said placing her mask over her face as well. She walked over to the weapons rack nearby selecting one of the fighting staffs before returning to her spot in front of Kesi and taking her stance also. "Now let's see how much you've learned." The older Amazon narrowed her eyes as she and her newly appointed apprentice began slowly circling around each other, occasionally taking swings at one another. In one motion, Castalia skillfully twirled her staff towards Kesi's rib cage, an attack the younger Amazon was able to block fairly quick. The woman leapt forwards, attacking once more, but Kesi contorted her body backwards in a swift maneuver, evading the strike by her assailant. The frizzy haired fighter then fired back with an aerial kick to Castalia's face and the woman staggered backwards.

 _"I got her! Now for a follow-up attack."_ Kesi charged full speed in her opponent's direction with the staff firmly clutched in hand. When she got close enough, she immediately swung the staff out in another attempt to land a strike to the Amazon, which she successfully managed to do by whacking her with another sharp blow to the face.

The rookie steps back and pauses, watching as the veteran warrior clutches the right side of her jaw.

"Not bad...for an amateur," Castalia taunted causing Kesi to become infuriated now. The young hot head rushed ahead with her fighting staff again, but soon caught an unexpected kick to the gut, causing her to crash onto the ground. "Get up! Fight like you mean it!"

She rolled backwards out of the way and slowly stood onto her feet. As the two reengaged, it was Castalia now on offense as she delivered a round of heavy blows to the petite combatant, knocking her off balance. Kesi quickly recovered, firmly planting her feet into the ground before targeting for Castalia's legs in an attempt to sweep her feet, but the woman was too fast; she side stepped out of the way and knocked Kesi across the back of the head with the staff, slamming the girl's face into the dirt. Another strike awaited the young warrior as Castalia's staff came crashing down above her, but Kesi refused to give up. She rolled over and brought her own staff up over her head to block the impact just in time before standing to her feet.

An enraged yell sounded on the field as the apprentice attempted to tackle her instructor only to be met with dirt once again. A pained moan escaped Kesi's lips when suddenly she felt pressure on her back pinning her to the ground.

"I just killed you and took your head as a trophy," Castalia explained rolling the warrior over with her foot. "you lost because you allow your temper and silly distractions to control your entire state of mind. In order to be victorious in battle, you must cast your feelings to the side and focus solely on defeating your enemies and staying alive. Now take my hand and rise to your feet."

Kesi scoffed under her breath, narrowing her eyes as she took Castalia's hand and pulled herself up, dusting her clothes off.

"Our Queen sees great potential in your abilities as an Amazon warrior and so do I. We're going to work on improving your skills as well as training your mind. Only then will you be prepared for the battlefield."

"And just how long will I be training?"

"That all depends on you. Now come."

Kesi sighed and lowered her head. This new life along with its customs were beginning to be strenuous on her mental state, but she had no where to go and no family. The only thing she could do was try harder and learn to believe in herself.

While Castalia and Kesi continued to spar, the Queen sauntered over to the main gate to meet with the returning scouts. "Well what do we have here?" She immediately took notice of the four captives the women brought back with them.

The golden haired Amazon ran over and knelt before her. "Trespassers, my Queen. We caught them walking the forest trails during border patrol. They were on their way here to rescue their friends," she explained. "what should we do with them?"

"Escort them to the prison hut and guard them well. I shall deal with them later. You have done well, Mirabelle."

The Amazon stood up and bowed. "As you wish, my Queen." She turned around, signaling the other scouts to take their new captives away.

Being quick to follow orders, each of the remaining scouts - about six - grabbed the intruders and quickly proceeded through the village to the very back where the prison was situated. Several Amazons laughed and shouted threats towards the group as they passed by, but Maxi and the others ignored them. Once the scouts reached the prison, they opened a large cell and forced the group inside before locking the door once more.

"Let us out of here right now!" An angry Xianghua ran back up to the door, and continued shouting for the scouts to release them. This continued for another few seconds or so, until an Amazon guard standing outside the cell issued her a glare.

Across the way came Arman's voice. "Give it up, Xianghua. No matter what you say, they will not oblige."

Now taking a seat in between Kilik and Maxi, the Chinese woman relieved a long, loud sigh. The room fell quiet for a few minutes, then a male from the cell opposite theirs ran up to the door peeking through the bars to see all familiar faces.

"What are the four of you doing here?"

Kilik recognized the voice, bringing his head up to see Silas, whom carried a look of shock on his face - as if he's seen a ghost. He appears to have been beaten pretty badly in the face, as what's left of dried blood is crusted around his nose and mouth. Dark purple-ish bruises covered most his arms as well. It was clear that someone had taken delight in his torture.

His sister runs over to his side. She also appears to have been beaten, but not as badly as Silas. "So they captured you guys as well..." Karima's face held great disappointment. She felt there was no hope of escape. Their freedom was as good as gone and they would be dead by tomorrow morning.

Kilik stood up and walked to the door of their cell followed by his friends. "What happened to the two of you?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," said Karima, flashing the monk a hostile look. "my question is how did you four get caught?"

Xianghua answered honestly, "We were ambushed by a group of scouts in the forest on the way here to rescue you and Silas."

"Great... now that the Amazons have all of us here, what do we do now?" asked Silas feeling defeated.

While the rest of the group discussed different escape options, Maxi paced back and forth listening to the conversation - that's when it hit him. An idea that could possibly change things around for them. The pirate stepped forward towards the others and grinned confidently. "I think I may have an idea..."

...

 ** _~Renegade Amazon Village~ - Night_**

An open campfire danced in the center of the village, its orange glow illuminating the darkness surrounding the tribal grounds. Dozens of Amazons in ceremonial masks gathered together around the open flame to the sounds of drums and bongos booming through the night.

They danced and paraded around the camp, ushering in the reign of their new leader. The Amazon Queen then emerged from the Queen's chambers and walked to the platform in front of the fire observing her clan of warriors. The women kneel in respect of their new leader, and she motions them to stand to their feet. Her expression turns serious as she begins to speak.

"Lately our nation has suffered a long list of unfortunate setbacks, along with the loss of many of our sisters and the former leader of our tribe, Queen Cyrene. But be of good cheer my sisters, for your new Queen vows to lead the Amazon Nation to victory against it's foes, and our fallen sisters shall be avenged through justice and through our courage!" She states the last part in a more serious manner.

"We will fight until the last Amazon has fallen for the betterment of our future, our nation and our children. No longer will we allow our enemies to bring death and destruction among our territory... instead, we will rain down Amazon justice upon all whom oppose us, and they will fall and kneel before the Amazon Nation just as others have done before them. Today, my sisters, is our day of vengeance. Our people shall regain their hope for the future and we shall become more powerful than before. So let it be written, so let it be done!"

The quiet atmosphere was replaced with shouts and cheers from all around as a tall, blonde haired Amazon approached the platform carrying a mask - also known as the 'Royal Mask', in her hands. She holds the mask with both hands above her head earning more cheers from her fellow sisters before she walks behind the Queen and places it over her face.

"All hail our new leader, Queen Raziya!" The blonde shouts raising a fist in the air and the rest of the tribe reiterates this as they bellow shouts of praise before once again breaking into song and dance, swaying rhythmically to the drums while they sing in an unknown language.

Queen Raziya now steps down from the platform and the surrounding Amazons spread out creating a walkway between them. As she heads off to her chambers, the ceremony continues in the background.

Now it was time to deal with the prisoners. If it was one thing Queen Raziya didn't appreciate it was trespassers, and she would be sure to make them think twice about doing so. She entered the Queen's hut instructing two guards to bring them to her for judgment. As she waited, she thought carefully over the punishment, quickly coming to a decision. Within about ten minutes, the guards returned with the six captives who immediately issued her dirty looks upon their arrival.

An amused grin danced on her lips. So these were the brats that helped fight her warriors to a standstill. They were young, but extremely disciplined that much was certain. Maybe they could prove to be useful somehow.

The woman sits on her throne chair, legs crossed and arms folded. Two Amazons stand near the entrance of the hut with another beside the Queen, each of them wielding swords. "My warriors tell me that the six of you were caught trespassing on our lands this morning," she says with a narrowing of her eyes. "According to our customs, anyone that steps foot upon Amazon territory without affiliation is deemed suspicious and dangerous, and therefore must be prosecuted. Due to your inability to respect these rules or Amazon lands, each of you will be punished however I see fit."

"Drop dead, bitch!" Spat Silas. "You're gonna pay for what you did to our grandfather!"

The guard beside the Queen pointed her sword at him, the steel blade just inches away from his jugular. "Mind your tongue, vermin!"

The Queen raised her hand signaling for the Amazon to remain at ease as she shifted her attention towards the young villager saying, "Normally I'd have your tongue removed for that imbecile remark, but since I'm feeling gracious, I'll let it slide."

"So this is how you run your camp? Going around threatening the lives of innocent people?" questioned Kilik.

"What's it to you?" the Queen replied in anger. "Fools like you could never understand the persecution the Amazon people have dealt with! Our nation has suffered tremendously at the hands of outsiders; selling us into slavery, killing us for sport and taking our land," she frowned. "now it's time to reclaim what is rightfully ours, but first I shall remove you and your pesky little friends from this world!"

The woman reached for a sword on her hip ready to slay the outsiders until a voice began speaking back to her...

"How about instead we settle this once and for all like true warriors? Maxi proposed. "We issue you a challenge."

"A challenge?" This peeked her interest suddenly. Never had she encountered such bold and courageous souls before. "I'm listening..."

Kilik nodded with a grin, "That's right, we'll go toe-to-toe with four of your best warriors to fight for our freedom - no outside interferences. If we win you let us _all_ go. No questions asked and no going back on our agreement. Are you up for the challenge?"

The ebony skinned woman chuckled as she stood from her throne chair. No way was she going to back down to a bunch of whippersnappers. "Fine, if its a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. On behalf of the Amazon nation, I accept your challenge - and when you lose, I'll be sure to execute Amazon justice by eliminating each and every one of you."

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


	6. The Four Horsewomen Pt 1

**_After damn near a year, I have finally gotten around to working on this story again. I apologize for the long wait and in the future I'll try to be more frequent with updates, though I'm not promising anything. Without further ado, here's chapter 6! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 -The Four Horsewomen [Pt.1]_**

 ** _Renegade Amazon Village - [Night]_**

Later that night after the village had settled, two young Amazon children visited the jail hut to bring the captives what would be their dinner for the night. Originally, Queen Raziya refused to serve the trespassers anything at all, but after much persuasion from her friend and 'Mistress of War', Castalia, the harsh authoritarian allowed it. Both girls entered the holding cell carrying with them a tray each, (one for food and the other for drinks), and handed each of them individual bowls and clay-made mugs. In the bowls there appeared to be some sort of stew and bread while the mugs were filled with, surprisingly, clean water to drink. The six captives were sure to thank them before eagerly digging into the strange colored dish, and though it wasn't the best food they'd ever tasted, it was much needed nourishment. Something that they'd went without for almost a whole day.

Standing in front of them were both of the young girls, watching intently as they wolfed their portions down. Kilik was the first to realize that they hadn't left the hut yet and he stared at them wondering what could have been going through their innocent little minds.

"Is something wrong?" He asked already knowing the answer to such a silly question. The older looking child, whom looked to be around the age of eight with blond hair and blue eyes, held an expression of sadness on her innocent face. She remained silent not exactly sure what to say in that moment. Instead, she cast her eyes to the floor and shed a single tear that was soon followed by another one. Then another. Before long, a steady river of warm teardrops flooded from her face. She knew exactly why they were being held there against their will and she also knew what their fate would be. She stood there for a moment, her crystal blue eyes now stinging as a result of her crying.

"I'm sorry." She spoke in a low and timid voice, her eyes still glued to the floor.

All eyes now shifted onto her.

Kilik questioned her once more. "Sorry for what?"

"For...what my people have done to you," the blonde youth sobbed. "It's so hurtful to see the way they treat outsiders. Especially when our people could learn so much from the outside world."

"It's not your fault," the monk assured her. "Sometimes when adults can't understand each other, or get along they..." **_Hurt each other._** He shook his head of the thought not wanting to say that last part out loud in front of these two pure hearted girls and decided to change the subject. "So...what are your names?"

"My name is Damera. I'm eight years old," she said before turning her attention to the younger girl beside her. "This is my sister, Amaranth. She's six." Damera was slightly taller, with large crystal blue eyes while Amaranth was born with hazel. Amaranth's hair was a coffee brown color instead of blonde, and much shorter than her sister's. Both were attired in simple calf-length dresses and a pair of sandals.

"Wow, you guys are pretty big kids," he said with a smile. Probably the most genuine since they'd been taken into captivity. "These are my friends; Maxi, Xianghua, Arman, Silas, and Karima." He said pointing to each person as he named them, and both girls waved shyly. Kilik opened his mouth, preparing to ask another question until the sound of approaching footsteps startled him.

"Damera, Amaranth, isn't it past your bedtime?" A woman with pale skin and shoulder-length, strawberry blonde locks walked into the hut standing just outside the cell. She was about six feet even with a nice pear-shaped physique. Her face was shaped similar to that of a heart while thin, wheat colored eyebrows, a well-formed nose and an slightly angular chin decorated it. Her deep set, blue-green eyes were stunning, and her most notable feature appeared to be a collection of tiny freckles all over her body.

The woman pans her attention down to the two children in front of her, her blue-green eyes narrowing slightly in mild anger. "I thought you were both instructed to give them their meals and return to your chambers?"

"Sorry," the older sister spoke hanging her head to avoid the woman's angry gaze. She grabbed her sister by the hand and guided her towards the exit of the hut. "We'll go now..."

The woman stood with her arms folded as she watched the girls take leave before turning around to face the captives, her face showcasing that she was displeased and very annoyed. "First you trespass, now you attempt to brainwash our children..."

"Brainwash?! Listen lady, we were just having an innocent disscusion with them. Nothing more," Kilik retorted. "Besides, your people seem to be doing a majority of the brainwashing. Did you know that they disagree with the way your people treat outsiders? In fact, those children believe that the Amazons can learn a lot from the rest of the world."

"They're children. Of course they feel that way. That is, until they discover the truth and harsh realities of the world. Reguardless of how they feel, as Amazon children and the next generation of warriors - it is our responsibility to prepare their minds and bodies for the battlefield so that we may reclaim our borders and power as a people and nation. Those are our customs and the way of life for an Amazon."

"Then you should rethink your customs."

"Why? Because _you_ don't like them?"

"No. Because your people are cruel..." Kilik lowered his head as he thought back to the collection of decaying corpses he'd seen hanging in the forest. He'd never forget that, or the way Silas and Karima's village was infiltrated and almost destroyed the day before. "We've seen the forest trails and the way those innocent people were slaughtered back there. We've seen the way you guys initiate killing sprees amongst neighboring villages. When will the bloodshed come to an end?"

"Innocent? Ha! Last I checked, an army of scumbags trying to enslave and sell my people were anything but innocent. Now they'll be an example to anyone else foolish enough to tresspass on our borders, "the woman snarled through her clenched teeth. "And to answer your question; when we reclaim everything stolen from us. But enough about that, let's talk about you brats. I hope the four of you are ready for tomorrow's challenge as it won't be easy. After all, you'll be facing off against four of the tribe's top fighters, myself included."

"Are we suppose to be afraid? Maxi scoffed clearly not impressed. "We've faced tougher opponents and obstacles than this before and overcame all of them. An army of bitter and deranged women doesn't hold a candle to what we've been through, lady."

The woman growls angrily, then she reaches into the leather gauntlet fixed firmly on her left wrist to reveal a small dagger and holds it up to the pirate's mouth. "I surely hope you have the skills to back up that arrogant mouth of yours. Otherwise it would be a shame if you were defeated so easily."

"So you're willing to participate in this contest knowing that once again you'll possibly take another life?"

The woman's eyes darted in the direction of Arman. "If it's the Queen's wish, then yes."

"It sounds like your Queen is the only person responsible for brainwashing people around here," said Xianghua in an annoyed tone.

"Queen Raziya knows best. She will restore our nation to it's former glory."

Once more, Arman spoke up saying, "Has it ever dawned on you that your leader might just be using you, this tribe, to boost her own ego? I mean, it's pretty evident that she only cares about power."

The Amazon turned around, her back facing them now. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a tiny bit of truth to their words. It had only been a day since Queen Raziya took the throne, and she already showed signs of being callous and manipulative. Still, the Amazon knew she had to carry out the wishes of her leader.

"What right do you have to take innocent people's lives anyway?"

"Shut it!" She warned pointing the dagger in Arman's direction. There was a set of footsteps nearing, then a young Amazon entered the hut. "Miss Eleithyia, the Queen has requested your presence in her chambers."

The strawberry blonde - now identified as Eleithyia, glanced towards the young girl and simply nodded before the other Amazon left. She suddenly retracted the dagger and concealed it within her gauntlet once more, her eyes returning their focus to the captives. "Enjoy your last night in this world because once its all over, you'll join the rest of those corpses in the forest."

The woman lets out a laugh and with that said, she finally leaves the jail hut.

...

 _ **Renegade Amazon Village - [Day]**_

Queen Raziya stepped out of the Queen's hut welcomed by the cool, grassy air and sunshine. Though today she didn't care about any of that - the only thing on her mind at the moment were those annoying, self-righteous brats. But she had a plan. She started through the village making preparations for the day's challenge, and soon after returned to her hut meeting up with a red headed Amazon sentinel standing near the hut's entrance.

"Bremusa, round up the 'Horsewomen' immediately. We have no time to waste."

The red head politely bowed. "I'm on it."

Queen Raziya proceeded to enter her chambers taking a seat on the wooden throne while she waited for the Amazon to return. When she did, she was followed by four of her sisters, of course, one of them being the Amazon, Eleithyia. The other three stood before their Queen looking slightly perplexed, though Eleithyia already knew what they were summoned for thanks to her evesdropping the night before. These four women were considered four of the strongest fighters among the tribe, and served as the Queen's royal guardians. They called themselves 'The Four Horsewomen', for they were known to bring death and destruction to anyone that dared to challenge them.

One of the four stepped forward and kneeled. "How may we serve you, my Queen?" Born of Japanese decent, the lean, peach pigmented woman sports a healthy, raven mane pulled up in a high ponytail that trails down to her lower back. Her eyes are light gray and beautifully slanted. She's currently dressed in a full black, two piece outfit decorated with the tradtional brass studs and metal pieces, and calf-length black boots are laced tightly on her feet. A more notable feature is a large tribal tattoo that runs down her face from her right eye to her bottom lip. As a royal guardian, and the leader of the horsewomen, the dark haired Amazon always made sure to carry out her duties with precision. Being a perfectionist, she knew no other way. From time to time, this would annoy her sisters, but the woman refused to be anyone other than herself. It was likely due to the way her adoptive mother - a deceased Amazon by the name of _Eponine_ \- had raised her, and she was quite proud of that.

Queen Raziya motioned for the woman to stand and return to her spot next to the others, which she did. Her chocolate pupils stared long and hard at the four warriors as a smirk etched its way onto her ruby colored lips. "I'm glad you asked, Ayako. As you all know we have a few 'special guests' within the village that were recently apprehended for trespassing. Last night they issued a challenge to the Amazon nation and announced that they would like to fight for their freedom. As my toughest warriors, I believe this challenge is perfectly suited for each of you as you've all been strategically trained in multiple weapons and forms of combat. I trust you're all up for the challenge?"

The women all shared glances between one another, and though Eleithyia's face didn't show it, she was secretly starting to have second thoughts about participating in this contest. The more she thought about it, the less sense it made. That merchant guy was right. What right did they have to take innocent lives? It wasn't like these people were here to enslave or slaughter the Amazonian people. They just wanted to rescue their friends and resume their journey. She contemplated speaking her mind about this, but before she could, a voice spoke out accepting the Queen's offer.

"We gladly accept, my Queen." Ayako said bending at the waist and bowing.

She should have known. Ayako was always willing to please the Queen. Even if it meant going against logic, emotion, sense of morality, or all three. There were times when she admired the spitfire Amazon. Her brilliant military strategies and leadership helped saved the tribe on countless occasions, and her ability to master various forms of combat was quite impressive. These were a few of her better qualities.

Nevertheless her personality was downright despicable.

Having been a royal guard to former queens - and currently to Queen Raziya, Ayako often walked around with her nose in the air while looking down on her Amazon sisters. This commonly created many unhealthy situations within the tribe and only formed enemies against her. She, however, would just blow it off and state that the others were just jealous of her. Eileithyia tried to warn her of the numbers rising against her, but of course Ayako never listened.

Eileithyia watched the scene in front of her, sighing as once again the Japanese Amazon agreed to fulfill the wishes of their ruler without even considering the innocent lives that could possibly be lost - not to mention their own. She had always been heartless and cold.

Queen Raziya stood up and carefully observed the four women, her usual smirk playing on her face. "Excellent. The contest will begin in one hour. Be sure that each of you are prepared." With a shoo of her hand, she dismissed them, and the four left the hut going their separate ways across the village.

As she made her way over to the weapons hut, the strawberry blonde thought about what to do in this predicament. She could always back out, but the consequences would be dire. Maybe there was a way for her to participate in the contest and help save one of the four innocent lives at the same time. In order to do that, she would need to discuss her plan with the captives. Grabbing her weapons, she immediately started her way in the direction of the jail huts.

Across the village, a pair of slanted, gray colored eyes peer out taking notice of the strawberry blonde now headed to the jail huts. It isn't long before a slender silhouette follows after her, desperate to know what the older Amazon could possibly be up to.

...

An hour passed and finally it was time for the challenge to begin. Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi and Arman were taken from the jail hut and escorted to the center of the village where a large, circular battle ring had been created. Amazons surround the area from all angles awaiting what would be their 'entertainment' for the hour. A moment later, the Amazon Bremusa approached them. She glances over them before saying, "This will be the first official battle in the challenge. You must now decide which one of you will fight first. Choose wisely. Otherwise it could mean your death."

"I'll volunteer first," Arman announced earning a grimace from the Amazon.

Maxi's eyes darted in the direction of his childhood friend. "Are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice in the matter. Besides, I have a feeling things are gonna play out okay."

Maxi immediately knew what he was referring to. Eileithyia's plan. If the plan worked then two people would be free from captivity, and that was better than nothing.

"Very well," the Amazon spoke undoing his chains. She then led Arman to the inner circle of the ring where his opponent was already waiting for him; Eileithyia, the powerhouse of the 'Four Horsewomen' herself. In her hands were her signature tools for combat - a pair of chobos. The Amazon seemed to be a bit nervous, more nervous than he was in fact. The two shared subtle glances as her fellow Amazon sister, Bremusa, returned to the front of the surrounding crowd taking a spot next to Queen Raziya. A second later she begins to speak out loud.

"The following battle will take place under the regulations of the Amazon nation," she explained. "if the challenger is victorious, he will earn the right to his freedom and be released from captivity. However, if he is defeated, the punishment as a result shall be death! No one is allowed to interfere or execution will follow! Do both participants accept these stipulations?"

Both Arman and the Amazon gave nods of approval, their eyes still glued on one another.

"Let the battle commence!" The red head shouted.

A loud horn sounded throughout the atmosphere signaling the start of the fight, and the participants start to move around as Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi watch on. Arman tightly gripped his sword as he and Eleithyia both dash forward, their weapons clashing against each other. Both fighters then lock up, using their strength to push against the other. The Amazon woman wore a mocking grin. "I'm going to enjoy completely emasculating you in front of your friends," she spoke trying to sound as convincing as possible right before swinging one of her wooden sticks at the merchant. As the stick swung around threatening to strike him, Arman ducked down then retaliated with a clean swipe of his sword, slicing the left arm of the Amazon.

The woman yelped loudly, dropping the chobo stick from her left hand and kneeling one knee on the ground. In a matter of seconds, blood began to ooze from the freshly ripped skin, the red liquid running freely down the woman's forearm. Her blue-green eyes stared down at the gash in shock. None of her former opponents had ever been able to land such a flawless hit on her, not during their first attempt at least. The Amazon was now staring at the merchant in bewilderment.

The other 'horsewomen' watched on in silence while the rest of the surrounding Amazons yelled at their fellow sister to get back up and continue with the fight. After a moment, the strawberry blonde warrior grabbed the stick and stood back up. Eileithyia jumped forward and Arman holds his sword up and out in front of him in an attempt to block the blow. He succeeds in protecting himself, but the impact causes him to fall down to one knee. With all of his strength, he pushes up against her, eventually overpowering the woman until Arman found his way back to his feet. With all of his might, the merchant brought his left foot up to deliver a strong kick to the gut. As a result, the Amazon let out a grunt and immediately retreated with a back flip to reduce her fall. Once she recovered, she ran forwards and swung her left arm out horizontally, the chobo stick effectively hitting Arman across the face, then with the right hand she brought the opposite stick upward striking him with a sick uppercut. With her opponent stunned, Eileithyia delivered a bicycle kick to the chin, knocking the man clean off his feet.

The tribe of women cheer as they witness the man getting beaten to a pulp.

While he was still on the ground, Eileithyia marched in his direction slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. She saw a bit of blood running down his chin and her heart sunk. Was this really what she had been foolishly doing for thirty years of her life? Inflicting pain and agony onto others?

Why?

What purpose did bathing her hands in the blood of others fulfill? The answer was simple.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

She felt terrible. Now that her eyes were open to the truth, all of the guilt she'd bottled up for years was slowly starting to consume her. She had been living a lie. A lie fed to her for **_thirty_** **_years._** She had been severely brainwashed. But now that she had broken free from the spells of hatred and violence, Eileithyia realized that her people could rebuild their nation and settle their differences with others through peace. Though it saddened her that she would never get to see it come to pass.

The merchant got back to his feet staring back at the Amazon who was now clearly in her own thoughts.

"What are you waiting for?! Squash him, Eileithyia!" The woman turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Queen Raziya staring back at her with gritted teeth. That look alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. She darts her deep-set eyes onto her opponent as she tightens her grip on the chobos and storms ahead. As the battle continues, both Arman and the Amazon manage to deliver and receive blows onto and from one another, but they weren't enough to kill either.

"Annoying pest," the Amazon grumbled, a frown evident on her heart-shaped face. She continued on with her act, screaming a loud shriek as she flipped the wooden sticks around in a circular motion nailing Arman's torso.

Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua all carry on observing with slightly worried glances on their faces. Just how long could they keep up this ruse?

 _"Hopefully I didn't hurt him with that move too much,"_ Eleithyia thought. She watched as Arman clutched his ribs and she faked a sinister smile. The strawberry blonde returned to stance and attempted to strike a second time, but this time Arman saw it coming and blocked the blow.

"How about we end this?" Eleithyia winked.

There they were. The words he'd been waiting to hear.

He noticed that she purposely left herself wide open for him, the perfect opportunity for a counter attack. Quickly setting up their positions, Arman and Eleithyia decided it was time to finish the match. Eleithyia swung around with the right chobo stick deliberately failing to connect the attack while Arman stepped to the side. She turned to face him a second later only to be 'caught off guard' as the sharp edge of his blade impaled her stomach.

The surrounding tribe of Amazons (minus Queen Raziya, Ayako, and Bremusa) gasp in shock, their faces displaying various expressions of disbelief and alarm. Blood begins to seep from the now dying woman's mouth and stomach, but to everyone's surprise there is a small fraction of a smile on her face. Time seems to almost stand still in this moment.

"...So this is it... this is what death feels like..." Eleithyia hunches over and clutches her bloodied abdomen, the red liquid staining her rust-gold top. She glances down to the steel blade still lodged in her gut then looks up to her opponent with another weak smile. Arman remains silent as he stares down into her blue-green eyes. "I guess... I deserve this..."

The merchant - knowing little time is left - fights back the tears starting to form in his eyes, though a few escape. Eleithyia sees this and reaches out to wipe his tears away, her blood staining his left cheek. "Before I leave this world, may I ask the name of the man behind this sword?"

"Arman," he states in a soft spoken tone. "please... forgive me," he whispered.

The Amazon coughs out a bit of blood then she utters, "You're forgiven... Arman. Thank you for freeing me.." After one final breath, the Amazon's eyes close and Arman removes the sword before Eleithyia falls to her knees and hits the ground, lifeless.

Another moment of silence surrounds the field until Bremusa steps forward. "The first round of the challenge is now officially over! The victory goes to the challenger, who has rightfully regained his freedom!"

Queen Raziya growled and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath as she watched the foreign man walk over to his friends. She then ordered two Amazons to retrieve Eleithyia's lifeless body from the field before starting the next contest.

...

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

With the ten minute intermission over, the contest was underway again and Bremusa approached the opposite party once more. "The second battle will be taking place momentarily. You have one minute to discuss which of you is going next."

"No need. I'll go next," a young and determined voice speaks up as Xianghua comes forward.

Kilik could almost feel his heart drop at those words. It was the moment he'd been dreading all this time. He couldn't bear to watch someone as sweet as Xianghua get all bloodied and bruised up, or worse - watch her die. He thought that maybe if he and Maxi fought the next two duels that he could prolong Xianghua's match so she wouldn't have to stand around in pain.. "No wait! Let me fight instead."

Both Maxi and Xianghua each raised a brow now staring back at their friend confused. "Is there a problem, Kilik?" Xianghua asks curiously and the monk lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Well," he began, and Xianghua kept her eyes fixed on him. "I think either me or Maxi should fight next," he said casting his eyes down.

"Don't tell me you're doubting me..."

He shoots his head up and quickly dismisses her assumption. "It's not that, it's just that-"

"For your information, I can take care of myself just fine," she says cutting him off. "And I'm going to go through with this fight whether you think I should or not. Besides, it doesn't matter who I'm facing, I will prevail!" She steps into the center of the ring anxiously awaiting her opponent. Minutes later, a blonde woman that looked to be in her late twenties steps forward and meets her in the center of the ring. She is about 5'2" with short, choppy light blonde hair - about jaw length, and olive skin. She has a round like face with wide, upturned, emerald-green eyes, a pierced nose and full lips. Her build is somewhat average, but still well-shaped and toned. At first glance, the woman doesn't appear to be that intimidating - at least when compared to Eleithyia. However, Xianghua knew it wouldn't be wise to underestimate her opponent.

"The following battle is a lawful challenge under the Amazon nation," explained Bremusa. "if the challenger is victorious, she will earn the right to her freedom and be released from captivity. However, if she is defeated, the punishment as a result shall be death! No one is allowed to interfere! Do you both accept these stipulations?"

The two participants agreed.

The red haired woman then took her place in the crowd beside Queen Raziya once more. "Let the battle commence!"

"Don't you dare fail me, Hester!" Shouted the Queen, eyes glaring at the blonde who only nodded showing that she heard the woman's statement.

The horn sounded once again and the Amazon wasted no time rushing towards Xianghua with her feathered staff. Xianghua back steps and holds up her sword to shield herself from the woman's attack. In the process, she follows up with a swing of her own weapon aiming for blonde's head, though she misses. Without hesitation, the Amazon delivers a roundhouse kick to the young swordswoman knocking her to the ground.

"Come on, get up," muttered the Ryukyu native under his breath as he watches intently.

The woman smiled in an amused manner watching as Xianghua seethed in pain, something that she very much enjoyed inflicting onto her enemies. "Don't tell me you're defeated already... how pathetic..."

Xianghua ignores the woman's taunts and rises up slowly bringing her middle and index fingers to her lips. When she pulls them away she sees that they are coated with a small amount of blood. She licks her lips and pays it no mind. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Of course not. The best has yet to come," the woman replies arrogantly and begins to walk around the younger warrior and Xianghua mimics her actions.

The Amazon now known as Hester, makes another attempt to hit her opponent, but Xianghua guard impacts the attack and then thrusts her sword towards the hip of the Amazon who manages to avoid the strike with ease. It isn't long before the woman tries to retaliate with another strike - this time aiming for the chest of the younger combatant. Xianghua sees the blow coming and steps to the side before kicking the staff from the Amazon's hands. Hester quickly realizes that she is vulnerable and attempts to retrieve her weapon to protect herself, but this leaves her open to an attack.

Seeing the opportunity, Xianghua reacts fast by dropping into a split and tripping the woman with a 'Feint Wheel Kick' before rolling out of the way. The blonde crashes into the dirt with a hard face plant, and when she raises her head a bruise can be seen already taking form on the right side of her head. She then grabs ahold of the woman's right leg and pulls her away from the staff, but the woman turns around and uses her left leg to kick Xianghua in the face again and she falls backwards. The two tussle around on the ground for a bit before the Amazon succeeds in pinning Xianghua to the ground. She quickly reaches for the sword in Xianghua's hand to remove it, but is met with a headbutt instead. The Amazon falls back and holds the middle of her forehead while muttering something under her breath, and at the same time, Xianghua stands to her feet. She catches the Amazon staring over at the lonely staff still lying in the dirt and suddenly her face displays worry.

 _"I can't let her retrieve that staff! I've got to do something quick!"_ Without a second thought, Xianghua takes off and runs at her opponent, her sword raised and ready to strike. Just as she was nearing her opponent, Hester kicked up a patch of dirt off the ground, blinding Xianghua and freezing her in her tracks. This allows Hester to finally collect her staff, which she then uses to deliever a blow to the ribs of the young swordswoman who let out a yelp when the stick connected with her torso. Now doubled over in pain, Xianghua falls to her knees clutching the now throbbing area. Hester steps forward, tightly gripping her feathered staff as she stares down her opponent angrily.

"It ends here!" The blonde raises the staff to deliever a strong strike across Xianghua's neck, but by being too consumed with her bloodlust, she is unaware that she has left herself wide open for a counter attack. In an effort to defend herself, Xianghua forces the point of her sword into the woman's thigh, leaving a major stabbing wound.

The blonde screams out in pain and clutches her leg as blood starts to profusely drip from her wound. From the sidelines cheering can be heard by none other than Xianghua's companions as they realize that their friend now has the upper hand.

The newly enraged Amazon glares daggers at the younger woman. "You little bitch! You'll die for that!" By now Hester is struggling to keep her stance while Xianghua is fighting to retain the little stamina she had left. The battle has left both ladies exhautsed and covered in sweat, dirt, and their own blood. Their clothes are now tattered and stained as a result.

Just as she counted the Amazon out, the blonde limped up to Xianghua with a ferocious battle cry and proceeded to thrust her staff, aiming for the face of the girl. She misses, but barely and this allows the younger contestant to deliever a forceful blow on the back of Hester's head. The impact sends the blonde stumbling forward and she lands head first on a large rock, therefore losing all consciousness.

Once again, the surrounding tribe of women are in disbelief wondering how another one of their best fighters could be defeated at the hands of someone with mediocre swordplay skills - at least in their eyes.

Bremusa then steps into the center of the ring as two Amazons carry Hester's unconscious form away. "Hester is unable to continue the battle. Therefore, the victory goes to the challenger, who has rightfully regained her freedom! The second round of the challenge is now officially over!"

Now that the battle has ended, a weary and battered Xianghua slowly walks to the sidelines to rejoin her friends. Kilik is the first to attempt to congratulate her, though she looks slightly annoyed by this and only folds her arms across her chest. "Oh, save it! It's not like you thought I could win anyway." Kilik sighs wanting desperately to explain himself. He knew his intentions were good, but he could understand how she would be insulted. He decided that he'd wait until they were alone to apologize, hoping that she would forgive him and try to understand what he meant before.

Across the ring, Queen Raziya is fuming, so much so that if it were possible smoke would be steaming from her ears. She watches the four friends intently, eyes twitching with rage as she begins to realize that winning this contest may not be so simple after all.

* * *

 **[A/N] - I know it's been forever since this story was last updated, but this year hasn't really been the best for me, and as always I have multiple things going on. That being said, I hope this chapter was at least somewhat decent and enjoyable to read. Feel free to leave reviews and constructive criticism if you wish. Also, if you're wondering what 'Chobos' are, they are short, wooden hand-held sticks. They were featured in an episode of Xena: Warrior Princess, where I got the idea to use them from.**


End file.
